Making It Right
by mousemaker2
Summary: Preston, what kind of name is that? Sadly, that is my name. You want to know what else sucks, I can turn into a wolf and I've imprinted on a five year old. How messed up can life get! OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Making It Right_

"Leave me alone! I told you I'm fine!" I yelled at my older brother. Greg rolled his eyes at me, not even concerned that I was getting ready for a fist fight with him. He straightened his shoulders, making him tower over me by a few more inches than he already did though.

"You're not fine. Just let me take you over to Sue's house so she can check you over," Greg said, crossing his arms. I ignored him and stormed down the hallway to my room at the end of the hallway. He followed close behind me though. I hurried and slammed the door on him and locked the door so he wouldn't bother me anymore.

Greg has started to look at me funny now. I understand why but it's annoying. I've grown half a foot in about a month and I am always running a fever. The littlest thing will set me off, making me get into more fights at school and arguments with Greg every other day. I'm starting to get muscles, real muscles that you see body builders with even though I don't work out. I scared out of my mind about it all but I wasn't going to let anyone know that.

"Preston, open the damn door!" Greg pounded on my door. I hated my name. Who named there kid Preston? It was stupid and sounded like shaving cream.

I let him bang on the door. I just turned on my heavy metal music and laid down on my bed, trying to drown him out. My hearing must be improving instead of getting worse from my loud music because I could hear Greg clearly still. Jeez this was starting to get weird.

I don't why Greg is bugging me about all this. He went through all of this last year and nothing was wrong with him. He grew taller and got muscles and starting eating more but he didn't have to go see Sue. God, he was so annoying!

I ended up falling asleep and woke up the next morning to my music still blaring and I was still dressed in my clothes from yesterday. I groaned and got out of my bed. I turned off my music and unlocked my door and went to the bathroom.

I took my shower and got ready for school. I slipped a white t-shirt on and pair of ripped jeans with my beat up shoes.

I didn't see Greg at all so I went ahead and left. My old Ford car groaned all the way to school. I'd have to take it to the auto shop in town later on if I still wanted a car to drive around.

Once I got to school I parked my car then headed over to the benches to relax before getting stuffed into a classroom. A few of cheerleaders saw me coming and scattered. I sighed and sat down, leaning my head back and closing my eyes. I could hear the students around me muttering about how I beat the crap out of David Hanress on Friday. Today was my first day back from my OSS (Out of School Suspension) and it was still fresh news.

"Hey you, aren't you going to school?" I opened my eyes to see who was talking. It was a tall guy, like me, with muscles, like me, that hung out with Josh Uley. I yawned and rubbed my eyes and glanced down at my wristwatch. I've missed the first half of first period.

"Uh, thanks, I would have slept here all day if you hadn't come by," I mumbled. I wasn't very good with thanking people. He just nodded and waited for me to get up.

"That was a pretty cool fight Friday," he stated. I glanced over at him to see if he was messing with me. I don't think he was.

"It was okay. David didn't put a very good fight," I replied. He laughed and clapped me on the back like we were best friends.

"I'll see you around Preston," and he walked off to his own class. What a freak. All of Josh Uley's friends were big and all that. They kept to themselves mostly so it's a rare thing if one of them talked to you. I didn't feel very special though just tired and a little annoyed.

My teacher glared at me when I came in late but didn't say anything to me as I took my seat in the back of the room. Everyone else ignored me and made sure to give me the cold shoulder. I didn't care anymore about them; I was used to it by now.

The day went by in a blur for me but everyone was all excited about the upcoming dance. Yah, what fun that's going to be, not. I made sure to avoid getting into fights though so that was a plus for me and none of Josh's group bothered me again.

I went home thinking of what I was going to have for dinner when something huge ran across the road. I slammed on my brakes but still hit whatever it was. My airbag didn't go off so I banged my head pretty good against the steering wheel but I didn't care right then.

I jumped out of my car and went to see what I had hit. A giant wolf, yes a wolf, was withering in the middle of the road, whimpering while trying to crawl off into the forest. Its front left leg was twisted wrong.

I swallowed nervously and looked around to see if another car was coming, nope, and went over to it slowly. Traffic was like zero in La Push so I wasn't surprised no one had saw me hit a giant wolf, good figure.

The wolf didn't even bother to look at me as I stepped closer to it. It was dark gray with white paws and a white muzzle. It was cool looking except for the whole leg thing.

"God, I swear if you bite me I'll hit you again with my car," I muttered before reaching out to touch it. The wolf finally seemed to realize that I was there because it froze and watched me out of the corner of its eye.

I brushed my fingers against its back. It was soft but its hair was so thick that its hair had leaves and twigs stuck in it. I glanced up at the wolf before wrapping my arms around its stomach and heaving.

Man, this thing was heavy. I pulled/carried it over to the side of the road that it was trying to get too and took it deep enough into the forest that no one could see it from the road. I set it down, panting, before sitting down against a tree just to look at it. The wolf stared back.

"What the hell were you thinking? You look both ways before crossing the road. Jeez, even a dumb animal should know that," I said. Good God, I was talking to it. I guess my lack of friends was finally catching up to me. It looked like it rolled its eyes but I couldn't be sure.

"I'm leaving so, you know, don't die just laying here," I exclaimed, getting up from the ground. I turned back to the road and left it lying there. My car was still sitting on the road. I groaned when I saw the huge dent in the front of my car. I didn't have the money to get that fixed plus get my motor fixed.

I drove on to my house, ignoring my elder next door neighbor when she waved at me from her garden and went on into the house. I raided the refrigerator and made myself a stack of sandwiches. I went and sat in front of the TV but I didn't bother to turn it on. My mind was still on the wolf.

It was nine o'clock when Greg finally got home. I didn't greet him but continued to eat from my bag of chips. He paused before sitting next to me.

"What happened to your car?" Greg asked. I looked over at him. He wasn't anger at me for it, which was weird but seemed at peaceful.

"I hit a deer on the way home from school," I lied. He wouldn't believe me if I told him the truth. Greg smirked then started to laugh.

"A deer? That must have been one huge deer for a dent that big," he laughed. He was starting to get on my nerves with his laughing. I just grumbled something but I don't think he was even listening.

I went to bed after that. When I woke I didn't feel too good so I stayed home. I took a shower but it just made me feel worse. I felt hotter than normally and just plain yucky. I didn't even eat anything expect crackers and that's a big deal for me.

Around noon Greg came home from wherever he goes all the time, probably some girl's house. He seemed surprised to see me lying in the floor with two fans blowing on me on high and an ice pack on my forehead.

"Do you want me to call Sue?" he asked. I didn't look at him when I said yes.

Sue was our great aunt or something but I didn't know how we were related really. She was probably in her early fifties. Sue worked up at the clinic so everyone went to her if something was wrong with their health.

Sue didn't seem surprised either when she saw me in the floor. It was like she seen this everyday. Sue took my temperature then asked about my eating habits and how much I had grown in the last few months.

"Well, don't worry; you'll be fine soon enough. Greg will help you if need be," Sue said, not even saying what was wrong with me. I got mad fast. What was the point of calling her in the first place? I was sick of to knowing what was going on.

I took the ice pack off of my head and stood up shakily. Heat was all around me and I was trembling badly. I wondered in passing if I was having a seizer.

Greg stepped back from me just a second before I ripped open. It seemed like all my bones cracked and had regrown differently. I was still trembling but out of fear now. I didn't know what was going on but I was so going to blame it on Greg.

_I would blame it on him too. _

I jumped and smacked my head on something. I finally opened my eyes. I was too big for the living room. I felt cramped. My head was brushing up against the ceiling so I was towering over Greg for once.

I tried to ask him what had happened to me but all that came out was a bark. I jumped again and looked around for a dog.

_Look down at your feet. You'll really freak out. _

That voice again! I did what it said and looked down. A loud howl came out of my throat when I didn't find my too big feet but saw two black paws instead. I tried to turn around and run into the bathroom to look in the mirror but I couldn't fit in the hallway. I knocked down the pictures off the walls and accidently knocked Greg down with my tail. _My tail!_

_Good grief! Relax kid before you trample your brother._

Who is this?

_Michael Scott._

Michael Scott. That rings a bell. Oh yeah, he was a senior last year and worked at his uncle's auto shop, the one I was going to see later this week.

_Michael, stop talking to him. You've just confused him so far._

I recognized that voice. It was that guy from Josh's group that talked to me today. Todd Wallis.

"Preston, are you okay?" Greg asked, picking himself off of the floor. I looked down at him and shock my head no. He sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

Todd and Michael talked to me for over an hour about what had happened and how all the legends are true. After those two left to go home and get some sleep, I stared at Greg with anger in my eyes.

Greg took a few more steps back from and started to shake then poof, he turned into the wolf that I had hit earlier today. I should have hit him harder.

_I'm sorry, bubby, but I wasn't allowed to tell you. I'd hope you'd change too so I wouldn't have to hide it from you anymore._

How long have you been like this?

_A little over a year._

I didn't talk to him for a while but plopped down in the living room, trying to think everything over. Greg let me have my moment and turned back to normal. That made me think of something kind of important. How was I supposed to change back?

I let a little whine escape from me which made Greg come back into the living room from the kitchen where he was making a midnight snack.

"What's up?" he asked, chewing on his apple. I shook my head and dug at the ground, leaving marks on the floor, waiting for him to get the hint and turn back so I could talk to him. Greg finally did.

How do I change back?

_Oh, well, you just relax and stay calm. Go ahead and try._

The two of us let our bodies' relax. Greg changed back before me but I quickly changed back after him. We stood naked in the living room for a second before scrambling around to look for clothes to put on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked down to the beach with Greg. I only had cutoff shorts on but I wasn't cold at all even though it was November now. There weren't a lot of people on the beach but that was fine by me. It was safer if I wasn't around a lot of people with me being a new werewolf. I've only been a werewolf for two weeks.

I haven't had to go back to school; Greg was a little wary with me being around so many people that didn't like me. I didn't care if I ever went back though. I was enjoying all this free time with my brother.

We were getting along now since there were no secrets between us now. I don't think we've really been apart since I changed in the living. Greg was pretty cool though even if he could be a bastard sometimes.

"What do you want for dinner?" Greg asked, kicking a rock out of his way. It went flying through the air before plopping in the ocean. I shrugged; I didn't care what we ate so long as it was good.

I stopped walking and sat down on the sand and leaned back against my hands. Greg stood above me. "You can go on home. I'll be okay by myself for a few minutes," I exclaimed. He still didn't look to sure. Greg finally nodded and kept walking home.

I sighed. My life had turned so complicated in just a few short days yet I wouldn't have it any other way. I could finally connect with my brother and I kind of had friends. Yet I had one of the biggest secret in the world and I couldn't tell anyone until or if I imprinted. Gag me please.

"Mommy, hurry!" a little child screamed. I watched a frustrated woman chase a dog down the beach, cursing silently but not loud enough for the child to hear. I watched amused for a few minutes until I took pity on the lady.

I jumped up and started after the dog too. I easily caught up with the Old English Sheepdog and grabbed it by its collar. The woman was gasping for breath when she finally got to me.

"Thanks…..a lot…..mister," she panted before clipping on the dog's leash. I just nodded.

"Mommy, is Ziggy okay? His he hurt?" the child came running up from behind their mom then tackling the dog before the woman could answer.

I gasped and took a step back. It felt I was suddenly chained to this little girl. I wouldn't and couldn't live without her. I'm not sure how I went all this time without her. She was beautiful.

"Thank you again for helping us," woman stated. She took my little angel's hand and led her and the dog away. I was running after them before I thought it through.

"Um, I was wondering if you could give me a job?" I blurted out. The woman stopped in surprise and let go of her daughter's hand. I made sure to keep me eyes on the lady.

"A job? I don't have a job for you," she said.

"Maybe I should have been clearer on that. Um, I'm a babysitter-slash-dogsitter and I was wondering if you would need my help anytime," I said. Please go for it, please go for it.

"Really? You babysit, that must keep you busy. I actually am looking for a babysitter; I've started working at the hospital in Forks so I have been leaving Ziggy and Violet with my neighbor but she has refused to watch them anymore. Would you really be interested in watching my daughter?" she said.

I nodded. "I'm free from 3:30 to 10:00 on weekdays but on the weekends I could watch them all day," I said. She looked thrilled and gave me her phone number, address, and, of course, her name. I gave her mine too.

"I'll probably call sometime tomorrow if that's okay?" Mrs. White exclaimed before getting pulled off by Ziggy. I waved goodbye to them.

I ran all the way home and told Greg what happened. He thought it was funny that I imprinted on a little girl but I didn't care at all. She was perfect and I'd do anything for her and be anything for her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Making It Right_

I couldn't concentrate on school or even that the fact that I was hanging out with the other werewolves in my school. All I thought about was getting to see Violet after school. Her mother had called this morning, asking if I could come over to watch her until ten o'clock.

After school I speed over to my house to ditch my backpack before looking down at the address Mrs. White had gave me. I drove slowly around La Push until I found the right place. I was surprised, majorly. This was probably the nicest house on the rez.

The house was two stories, towering over the other houses on the street. It was painted light brown but the shudders were painted a shocking yellow. The porch wrapped all the way around the house and God knows what was around back.

I took a deep breath and got ready to start my new career of being a babysitter for my imprint. I was going to need all the luck I could on this. I got out of my car and took the porch steps in one step.

I knocked on the yellow door and waited. Immediately I hear a dog barking inside the house and scratching at the door. I grinned and waited for a human to greet me.

Mrs. White answered the door, pushing Ziggy back with her foot to let me inside her house. I was amazed by the inside of the house as soon as I stepped inside. It was bright also and wide open yet there were so many rooms that I might get lost.

"Violet is watching _Dora the Explorer _right now so all you need to do his fix her dinner. Now if Ziggy starts to play rough with her, pen him outside; he just doesn't know his own strengthen yet. Your job is to make sure Violet doesn't destroy the house, she will if you give her the chance. Any questions?" Mrs. White said, picking up loose toys while showing me around the house.

"Um, is she allergic to anything?" I asked. I almost threw up right then at the thought getting my little angel sick.

"No, you don't have to worry about anything like that. Now, about your pay?" she exclaimed. I blushed at the thought of her paying me when really I would be having the time of my life just being near her daughter.

"I'll take five dollars a week," I mumbled. She laughed and shook her head no.

"How about thirty dollars a day?" Mrs. White suggested. I gasped and clutched my chest incase I had a heart attack.

"No, that's not necessary Mrs. White," I choked out. She laughed and kept refusing any other offer that I made. I finally took her offer when she threatened to fire me right then and there.

"I've got my number on the refrigerator and any other numbers you might need. Violet needs to be in bed by nine. I think that's it so good luck," she exclaimed and grabbed her purse and hightailed it out of the house.

I walked into the living room finally to see Violet. She had her long straight hair in piggy-tails on each side of her head. She had a cute little sun dress on even though it was raining outside. And to finish it all off Violet had put a princess tiara on her head.

"Hi! You're Preston right? Mommy said that if you didn't take good care of me she'd fire you. Do you want to paint or color or maybe play dress up? I've got a lot coloring books upstairs in my room or we could play with Ziggy," Violet exclaimed. She just kept going on and on while I was thinking of ways not to get fired.

"Um, how about I fix your dinner first?" I suggested. She squealed and leapt to her feet and danced into the kitchen. I followed close behind, hoping she didn't trip or something.

I stared blankly around the kitchen, not sure how to feed her without giving her food poison. My eyes zeroed in on the freezer. I opened it and found a bad of frozen chicken nuggets just waiting to be eaten.

"Do you like chicken nuggets?" I asked, holding the bad up for her to see. Violet eagerly bobbed her little head up and down and sat down at the table with Ziggy at her feet ready to beg for scraps.

"So how old are you?" I asked, sitting across from her while her chicken was in the microwave. She held up five fingers. We sat quietly for a few seconds before she started twenty questions.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Violet asked, bouncing in her seat. Was this girl always like this?

"I've got an older brother. His name is Greg," I answered.

"I've always wanted a brother but mommy says she doesn't want anymore kids. Where do babies come from? Why doesn't mommy want another baby? Do you think you'd like a baby? I can't want to have a baby to play with," and she just kept going. I didn't bother with answering her questions because it seemed like she didn't want me too, she just wanted to talk.

Violet finally quit talking when I put her food in front of her. She'd look up at me every once in a while and just giggle.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You aren't dressed right!" Violet squealed, pointing at me. I frowned and looked down at what I was wearing. Jeans and a white t-shirt seemed pretty normal by anyone's opinion. "Come on, I'll dress you right," and I was dragged from the table back into the living room.

If this little girl wasn't my soul mate I wouldn't be standing here with a princess crown on my head, ballet slippers hanging around my neck, fake earrings on, and fake nails on yet I couldn't seem to stop her as she got out the make up to put on me.

"You know what? I think we need to dress up Ziggy too," I exclaimed after she put the lipstick on. Violet quickly agreed with me and tackled the big dog to the ground and started to dress him. I laughed at them while rubbing all the make up off on my shirt.

After Violet got bored with torturing us, she decided that we were going to play Rescue the Princess. I had to "rescue" her from the dragon (Ziggy) before the timer on the oven went off.

"Ready, Set, GO!" she squealed. Violet was sitting on the couch giggling and egging me on. I grabbed the dog around the middle and pretended to slam in to the ground. I rolled around with the dog for probably ten minutes before Ziggy collapsed on the floor panting and wheezing.

"Whoa! You saved me!" Violet exclaimed before jumping on my back and smothering the side of my face in kisses. I felt all blushy and light headed from the affection from her.

"All right, now what do you want to do?" I asked.

I don't know how many games we played until Violet actually got tired. She got a piggyback from me up the stairs and into her room with Ziggy following at my heels, barking and nipping the back of my foot every now and again.

I had to stop and let my eyes get used to the bright colors of her room. The walls were painted bright orange and lime green strips ran across the room.

"Mommy let me pick the colors out," Violet mumbled proudly as I sat her down. I got out her pajamas and left the room so she could put her nightgown on. When I came back in she was sitting on her bed in a bright pink nightgown that went to her ankles.

"Um, would you like me read you a story?" I asked awkwardly. I had no idea what I was supposed to do now. Violet shook her head no and snuggled down into her covers.

"Tell me more about you. Where are your parents?" she said sleepily, rubbing her eyes. I grimaced and sat down beside her bed.

"Well, my mom used to work over at the public library part-time while my dad working in Port Angles at the gravel pit. They got divorced and my mother tried to take care of my brother and me but she got sick and died. My dad never came back for us," I explained.

Violet sniffed, making me look up. She had little tears streaming down her face and her red were already red looking.

"You don't have a mommy or daddy? That's so sad. I couldn't live without my mommy," Violet cried quietly. I smiled sadly and wiped away her tears. She sniffed once more before she started talking again.

"I don't have a daddy either. He left before I was born. But mommy gots a boyfriend; he comes over sometimes," Violet exclaimed brightly like it was no big deal. I nodded; I didn't want to talk anymore if we were going to be on the subject of parents.

"How old are you?" she asked. At this rate I'd never get her to sleep. I sighed.

"I just turned 18 two months ago," I stated.

"Eww, you're old!" Violet squealed. I huffed and pretended to be offended.

"I'm at the prime of my life. I'm in great shape," I exclaimed. Violet scrunched up her face as she thought.

"What does prime mean?" she asked finally. I sighed yet again.

"Alright, enough talking young lady; you've got to be asleep before your mother gets home or I'll be in trouble," I said. I put Ziggy up on the bed with her and watched the two of them settle down to go to sleep.

"I hope mommy let's you stay," Violet mumbled before she fell asleep. I smiled as I watched her sleep peacefully before going downstairs to clean up the smell we had made.

I cleaned the house for thirty minutes before Mrs. White came home. I was resting on the couch; I was drained after spending the evening with Violet, the super energetic child from heaven. She looked around the living room before giving her nod of approval.

"She didn't give you a hard time, did she?" Mrs. White asked.

"Nope, not really, we just played the whole time," I answered. She looked impressed and started to dig in her wallet for my pay check. I tried not to gasp again when I seen her pull out thirty dollars. I shouldn't be getting paid for this.

"Thanks, Mrs. White. Will I need to babysit again tomorrow?" I exclaimed. She looked thoughtfully around her house before nodding. I grinned; thanked her for the money and headed home. My poor car barely made it back to the house but bless its little engine, it just kept going.

Greg was snoozing on the couch with a beer bottle dangling in his hand. I snickered and hurried into the kitchen and got a cup full of water. I stood over Greg, making sure I didn't laugh too soon and poured it on him.

He jerked awake, flipped off the couch and spilled his beer. I laughed and waited for him to get up. Greg groggily got up and swayed in front of me.

"How did your first job go?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and stumbling off into his room to get out of his wet clothes.

"It went pretty good. I'm going back tomorrow. I've also got my pay check," I exclaimed proudly, waving the money in the air for him to see. He gasped and clutched his chest like I had done.

"That can help pay the electric bill," he breathed. I grinned and threw the money at him before heading back out for my patrol with some of the guys. Life was finally getting on track it seemed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Making It Right_

**Age of Violet White: eight years old**

_Hey, Preston, aren't you supposed to be somewhere right now?_

I ignored Josh and continued running on the outskirts of La Push. I just had to finish this round then I could head over to Violet's house. She was having her first party at her house and I was in charge blowing the balloons up and keeping the kids in control while they played.

_Jeez, being you sucks._

Shut up Michael. It's not that bad. I can't wait to laugh in your face when you imprint on an old lady.

I shook off the raindrops that clung to my black fur coat and changed back to two legs. I slipped my cut off jeans on and a raggedy t-shirt before hurrying out of the forest and across the street to Violet's house.

Rain was falling heavily around me and thunder and lightning were off in the distance. It looked and felt like a huge storm was coming and coming fast. I hope it didn't get in the way of her party.

I didn't bother knocking on the door and loped on inside. Mrs. White and a few other parents were in the kitchen, cooking and gossiping about the latest scandal on the rez. I waved at my boss and went into the living room where about six kids were dancing to kiddy music.

"Preston!" Violet shrieked before hugging my leg. I grinned down at her and patted her head. "Guys, this is my babysitter!" she called over to the other kids. All five of them ran at me and grabbed onto my legs and arms, screaming and yelling for me to do something cool.

I showed off my awesome dance moves which they quickly copied the best they could. I watched Violet dance with her friends and neighbors. Her long hair flopped all around her and her chocolate eyes sparkled with delight. She had grown almost half a foot and was easily the tallest child here.

"Preston, make balloon animals!" one of the kids exclaimed. I glanced over at Violet, seen her grinning from the idea, and quickly grabbed the bad of balloons. I must have made balloon animals for half an hour before Mrs. White yelled that it was time for cake and ice cream.

While I waited for my piece of cake I could hear the thunder coming closer and louder. It felt like my eardrums were ringing from the noise. The light in the house flickered then it was completely dark in the house.

A few of the kids started to scream and cry while their parents tried to comfort them. Mrs. White got out a flashlight and turned it on and shone it around the kitchen to make sure everyone was okay.

"Lisa, I'm sorry but we're going to have to leave. I need to make sure the power breaker at my house is working," one of the parents said. It seemed to happen in a rush, parents coming forward making excuses to leave the dark house. In the end it was only Mrs. White, Violet, and me left in the house.

"Mom, are they going to come back? We still haven't played all the games and I haven't opened my presents yet," Violet said, still eating her piece of cake. I took a seat next to her and ate my own giant piece that was almost as big as my head.

"I don't think so. They're all worried about the storm. It's okay though, we can party without them," Mrs. White answered. She left to let Ziggy inside the house; she didn't want him out there during a storm.

"Preston, are you going to leave too?" Violet mumbled around the food in her mouth.

"No way; I'm staying here and partying all night with you guys," I exclaimed, grinning. She giggled and shoved another bite of cake into her mouth.

Ziggy came bounding into the kitchen and tackled Violet out of her chair. I jumped up, ready to pull him off of her when I seen her giggling and squeezing the dog to death.

I heard more thunder over head and a car pulling into their driveway.

"Lisa! I'm here, did I miss anything!?" Tom yelled from the front door. Tom Buckham was Mrs. White's boyfriend. He probably came over here three days out of a week and was a real slime ball in my opinion; not that I had any proof for that but that's just me.

"Yes, my friends left and it's dark!" Violet yelled back, not giving her mother a chance to answer him. I covered my mouth, hoping I didn't laugh or snort. Violet got up from the floor and pulled Ziggy into the living room for his hour grooming session.

I followed her in and got his brush ready so I could help Violet with her dog. Mrs. White ran around lighting candles while Tom ate some of the food that was left. Violet and I brushed Ziggy's thick coat and pulled out twigs and leaves out of his fur.

Tom found a radio that could take batteries and put on some hokey country music. Violet looked over at me and pretended to gag. I snorted which I tried to cover up with a cough.

The light flickered off of the walls making the room look dream like and mysterious. I felt sleepy from just looking at the light. Tom must have shared my opinion on the fact that it looked dream like.

Tom cleared his throat, giving all the attention over to him. "I've been waiting for a few weeks now and I think now is a good time," Tom kneeled in front of Mrs. White and pulled something out of his pocket. "Lisa, I love you and I want to be apart of this family. Will you marry me?"

Mrs. White gasped and covered her mouth. I could see tears forming already. "Oh, yes," she breathed out before wrapping her arms around Tom. I felt kind of sick and glanced over at Violet. She didn't look too thrilled.

"Preston, why don't you take Violet upstairs, Tom and I have things to talk about. She can open her presents up there," my boss exclaimed in a breathy voice as she gazed at her future husband.

I nodded and gathered up the presents and led Violet upstairs with Ziggy following us. We went into Violet's super bright room and I sat the presents at the end of her bed. She hopped up onto the bed and just sat there looking gloomy.

"Are you okay?" I mumbled, sitting on the small amount of space left on the bed. Violet sighed and hugged one of her pillows.

"Maybe. I don't want Tom living here; he's a dork," she answered. I sighed. Dork was her new favorite word and I've heard it so many times in the last couple of weeks that I might throw up if I hear it again.

"It will be fine. What present do you want to open first?" I changed the subject, hoping I could get her to smile again. Violet pointed to a medium sized box with bright pink wrapping. She ripped the wrapping off and squealed.

"It's Holiday Barbie!" she screamed, holding up the box for me to see. I looked at it then looked over her wall with Barbie dolls on the shelves; I couldn't see a difference in any of them.

"Um, cool," I mumbled. She grinned and laid it down gently next to her bed. Violet pointed to the next present that she wanted. I handed it to her.

"I got Littlest Pet Shop Carrying Case!" she said excitedly, handing it to me so I could take a look. I looked it over. I didn't see the excitement in the toy.

She unwrapped Marilyn Monroe Barbie, Girl Tech Password Journal, Disney Fairy Alarm Clock, Polly Pocket Dolls, Girl Crush Hair Bead 'n Braid, all three Barbie and the Three Musketeers dolls, Kentucky Derby Barbie, and Glamour Barbie.

"Wow, we could form a Barbie army with all the dolls you've got," I exclaimed as I put her new Barbie on the shelf. Violet huffed.

"They aren't dolls, Preston. They are collector Barbies that are worth a lot of money," she snapped, crossing her arms. I grinned and sat down again.

"Alright, they're collector Barbies. Now, do you want the present from me or not?" I teased. Her face lit up and she started to bounce on the bed, making the whole thing shake.

I pulled a trash bag out from under her bed that I had put there hours earlier. She looked at it curiously and opened it. She let out the loudest squeal yet that I thought her mom would come up to check on her. Violet pulled out a big stuffed black wolf that I had had made special at a Care Bear Shop a week ago.

"This is awesome! I'm going to start a wolf collection too now!" Violet screamed so loud that my ears popped. She jumped on me and hugged me so tight that I feared for my life and wondered if this is what Ziggy goes through everyday.

"I thought you'd like it. Greg kept saying that I should have gotten you a bear but I just don't see you as a bear person," I rambled. Violet laughed and kissed my cheek before jumping off the bed to show Ziggy her new toy.

We stayed up until midnight playing with her new toys (expect for the Barbies, they stayed on the shelf) until Violet's mom came upstairs to check on us. Violet had used the Girl Crush Hair Bead 'n Braid on my hair that hung to my chin so I had a new hairdo.

Mrs. White/the almost Mrs. Buckham laughed when she seen me until tears fell down her f ace. "Preston, thank you for helping out today; I'll take over from here though. I've left your pay check on the kitchen table, I left some extra for you," she exclaimed. I nodded and got up from the floor.

"Congratulations," I mumbled to her and said goodbye to Violet before doing downstairs. I went into the kitchen and got my money off the table. There was fifty dollars there. I stopped myself from crying right there. This money would help with our grocery bill, thank God.

"Hey Preston, come in here please," Tom called from the living room. I stuffed the money into my pocket and went into the living room. Tom was stretched out on the couch with a beer in his hand.

"I've been thinking, with me moving in here, we probably wouldn't be needing you around as much. Violet is getting old enough that she doesn't need a babysitter anyway," Tom said, scratching his balding head.

I felt sick and a little dizzy. I cleared my throat and swallowed the bile that was raising up.

"Um, Violet is only eight, sir. She can't even fix her own hair," I exclaimed, hoping that he'll take back what he said. Tom rolled his eyes.

"The girl has got to grow up and with you gone part of the time she'll become more independent. I think it's for the best," he continued. I started to shake. His man was going to ruin Violet's childhood!

"Tom, what is for the best?" Mrs. White asked, coming down the stairs. Tom's face looked like he had gotten his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"I was just telling Preston that he probably won't be over here as much when I move in," he answered nervously.

"Why? He'll probably be over here more actually. We don't want Violet to get hurt when we're moving things and she'll need someone to play with while we work out the wedding plans," she explained, glaring slightly at her fiancée.

"So, I'm not getting fired then?" I asked hopefully. She laughed and shook her head no. I sighed in relief and almost hugged her right then.

"I'll see you tomorrow Preston," she chirped as my dismissal. I nodded and loped out of the house. I jogged down the road, enjoying the rain against my heated skin, until I got to my house.

Greg and a few of the pack members were sitting in the floor in the living room playing poker. I went into the kitchen and put the money into the jar that we keep the money for bills in. I didn't bother with talking with the guys and went to my room for a good night's rest after such a hectic day.


	4. Chapter 4

_Making It Right_

The rain outside was coming down heavily, flooding my front yard. I sighed and flipped the TV off before going into my room and changing my clothes. I put on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and my old sneakers that were falling apart.

I said my goodbyes to Greg, who was half asleep at the kitchen table, and ran out of the house to Violet's place so I could leave with them. Tom and almost Mrs. Buckham's cars were parked outside in the driveway.

I went on inside and went into the kitchen where Tom was eating his lunch. I ignored him and he ignored me. I listened carefully and heard my boss and Violet upstairs in Violet's room. They must be getting for the soccer game that is probably going to get canceled.

"Tom, could you please find Violet's shin guards? I think they're under the couch cushions!" Mrs. White exclaimed from the top of the stairs. I waited for him to get up but he didn't, he just continued to eat.

"Go get them, babysitter," Tom mumbled through his mouthful of food. I checked my temper then went and got the shin guards. I can't wait until Violet tortures this poor man with her make-up.

I easily found Violet's soccer stuff and went upstairs to see if I could help anymore. Violet was practically jumping off the walls with excitement while her mother tried to fix her hair in a ponytail thingy. She was already dressed in her black soccer shorts, long purple socks, and her purple shirt with her team name on it, the Knights.

"Why didn't Tom come up?" Mrs. White asked, taking the shin guards from me.

"Um, he was eating so I got them for you," I lied smoothly. She smiled and patted my cheek, calling me a sweetie before making me catch Violet so she could finish dressing her.

"Do you think my team will win? I hope so; I've been practicing my kicking. Do you think the rain will stop us? I don't really don't care if we play in the rain but some of my teammates are such dorks," Violet said, running around me while I tried to catch her.

"I don't know, I hope the rain doesn't stop the game but it is raining really hard," I muttered, shooting out and grabbing her around the waist finally. I held her out and let her mom put her shin guards on and fix her hair.

"Alright, go show Tom how pretty you are then we're going to leave," Mrs. White exclaimed, slightly out of breathe.

"I just don't know what to do with that girl sometimes, she has so much energy that I just had to get her into a sport. I really hope it works," my boss said. I laughed and agreed with her. The two of us went downstairs and watched as Violet modeled her soccer uniform off to her almost father.

Just when Mrs. White was looking for her keys to leave the phone rang. She answered it, glanced over at Violet and hung up.

"Um, your soccer game got canceled because of the storm, sweetie. They're going to reschedule the game," Mrs. White exclaimed. Violet stopped dancing around and started asking her questions about why.

"Preston, can we play outside, please!?" Violet pleaded, hanging off my leg and looking at me with her puppy-dog face. I glanced up at her mom.

"Go ahead," she sighed. We cheered and raced outside into the rain and started to jump in the mud puddles. We started a mud fight and built a mud castle.

"Mine is better," I stated, holding my castle up with my hands. Violet shook her wet, muddy head and smashed my castle. She laughed and started to wipe the mud on my face. We decorated each other's faces with mud until Tom came out yelling that we were going to get sick if we stayed out any longer. Party pooper, go drown yourself.

Mrs. White met Violet and me at the door with towels and a camera to take pictures of us with mud dripping off of us. We grinned and made funny faces at the camera.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Preston, how long do I have to wear this stupid dress?" Violet whined, looking up at me. I shrugged and took one more picture of her since she was looking at me.

Violet was wearing a light blue poufy flower girl dress with little sandals on her feet. Her hair was tightly curled on top of her head and tiny flowers had been woven into her hair. She looked very uncomfortable and kept pulling her dress and picking at the flowers in her hair.

"Uh, when I get married I'm going to wear jeans and my pink princess shirt," she complained again. I chuckled and wondered if she really meant it because that meant that I'd probably have to wear a pink shirt also when we got married……..if she wanted to.

"Right, remember to walk down the aisle when the song starts and throw your flowers, kay?" I exclaimed yet again. Violet nodded and picked up her flower basket from the floor.

I waved goodbye to her and slipped into the church to get my seat next to Greg. There were about fifty to seventy people in the church to watch Violet's mom and Tom get married. My bother and I were seated somewhere in the middle with both of our old cameras ready to take pictures as soon as Violet came down the aisle.

"That Tom man is no good for the two of them," Greg muttered to me when Tom and his best man entered the church. I nodded and waited for someone else to come in.

Finally, Violet shuffled into the church and stood unsurely by with door with her basket in her hand. She looked at me, frowning. I gave her the thumbs up and grinned at her. Violet started forward and plucked the flowers out one at a time and throwing them down the aisle and at her relatives that she recognized in the crowd. When she got to us she pelted flowers at us and smiled for the camera.

"I can totally see why you love that little girl, she's adorable," Greg whispered to me as Violet took her place by the alter. I didn't bother with replying since Lisa White started down the aisle.

I didn't really pay attention to the wedding as soon as the priest started to talk. I cheered when everyone else did and stood up to congratulate the newlyweds when they took their place at the church doors.

The new Mrs. Buckham was beaming and hugged me tightly when I went up to her. Tom nodded to me but didn't say anything or show any kind of affection.

"Preston, could you drive Violet over to the reception party? She's been asking me since this morning when I was trying to get ready," Mrs. Buckham whispered to me, pointing over at Violet where she was running around the pews. I nodded and dragged Greg over to her.

"Violet, lets go, we're taking you to the party!" I exclaimed. Violet squealed and ran over to me. Greg stood awkwardly to the side, not sure what he was supposed to do.

"I'd like to introduce my older brother, Greg," I stated, pushing Greg forward to greet her. Violet ignored Greg's hand that he had stuck out and gave him a hug around the waist.

"Come on, we've got to get the party hats ready!" Violet exclaimed and grabbed both of our hands and dragged us out of the church and into the rain. She picked out my old car immediately and ran over to it.

We carefully drove over to Violet's house and parked next to Violet's grandmother's car. Her house was the only place in La Push that was big enough for us besides the high school's gym and that wasn't up to rent at the moment.

I hurried Violet in so her dress and hair wouldn't get to wet. Violet ran off to hug her grandmother and a few of her aunts while Greg and I helped set up the food and made sure everything was clean before anyone arrived.

"Preston, hurry! We've got to get the music set up!" Violet yelled from next to the boom box. I jogged over and stuck the CD right when the bride and groom entered the house with a load of people following them so we could celebrate.

The party was a blur for me. A cake cutting, them dancing, people crying and getting drunk, the best man trying to hooking up with all the bride's maids. The only thing that stuck out was Violet dancing with her new father, her mother, my brother, and finally me.

Violet dragged me around to meet all of her relatives that I hadn't met yet and all her new relatives that she got from Tom. She tried following her older cousins around but I made her leave them alone when they started to glare at her.

I suppose the whole thing was a success even if the groom is a complete prick and a sack of crap.

It was around midnight that Mrs. Buckham made me take Violet upstairs to get her ready for bed. Greg had already bailed with one Tom's nieces, ew, so he didn't have to come with us.

Violet was half asleep already when I had finally gotten her to lie down to go to bed. She didn't seem as happy now that no one was around except for me.

"Violet, are you okay?" I asked cautiously. She sniffed and looked away from me. She kept taking shaky breathes until she broke down into tears. I grabbed a tissue from her nightstand and handed it to her. I wrapped an arm around her and let her lean her head on my shoulder while she cried.

It just broke my heart to see her like this. If her mother had just talked to her to see what her daughter thought of Tom, she could have easily seen that Violet didn't want Tom as a father.

"I don't want him to live here. He doesn't even love me, he just loves mommy!" Violet sobbed onto my shoulder, getting my tux jacket damp. I patted her still curly hair and kissed her forehead. I wasn't about to lie to her about Tom, I was just going to let her cry herself out.

Violet would mumble a few things every once in a while until she finally feel asleep snuggled up next to me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The new Mrs. Buckham and Tom went down to California for three days for their honeymoon while Violet's grandmother and I watched Violet and Ziggy. Even Greg came over to help one day since he had nothing to do and we played Mario Brothers on an old beat up Nintendo. Greg won with Violet in second and with me in dead last since I let Violet beat me. That is my story and I'm sticking to it.

We went down to the beach once and collected some rocks while Ziggy ran around us off his leash for once. We were about to leave when I saw Josh and a few of the other pack members arrived.

"Hey, still babysitting!?" one of the guys teased, clapping me on the back. I glared and flipped him off when Violet wasn't looking. Violet was doing her normal greeting of questioning whoever she just met. Josh was the unlucky soul this time. I snickered at his rotten luck before leashing Ziggy up.

"Come on, Violet, leave Josh alone. We've got to get home for lunch," I said, grabbing her hand and leading her off before she found out what Josh's favorite Disney movie was. A few of the guys laughed at me but most of them waved goodbye to Violet.

I swear that girl is irresistible to anyone (except Tom) and has everyone wrapped around her pinkie……That might become a problem later on….


	5. Chapter 5

_Making It Right_

**Age of Violet White: twelve years old**

I stretched and stuffed more popcorn into my mouth. I was laid out on Violet's couch, watching _Gone with the Wind_ while Violet popped more popcorn for us in the kitchen.

"Extra butter this time," I yelled to her as I watched Scarlett's first beau propose to her at the party. I heard Violet get into the refrigerator for my butter.

Mr. and Mrs. Buckham were in Port Angles to watch a movie while I stayed here to watch there daughter. We were having a movie marathon; The Best Movies We Can Think of Marathon is what Violet called it.

"Here you go," she exclaimed, handing me my other bowl of popcorn. I grinned and shoved the food into my mouth and chewed with my mouth open to get on her nerves. Violet hit me with a pillow before going back to her movie.

Violet had grown again; she was probably 5'6 and she was only in the sixth grade. Her long, straight black hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and had a ribbon in her hair also. She was already in her pajamas, a lime green wife beater with long, dark green pajama bottoms with little frogs on them.

"This movie is stupid," I grumbled to her. Violet scoffed and whacked me again with the pillow repeatedly until I took it back.

"Then what's your version of a good movie?" she asked, throwing popcorn at me while I tried to catch them with my mouth.

"Well, any of the _Lord of Rings_ movies, any _Batman_ movies from any year, the _Harry Potter_ movies, _Sleepy Hollow, the Hulk, Van Helsing_, I could just go on and on about my movies," I said.

"But-but those are scary, adventure, fighting movies! I'm not allowed to watch those and I wouldn't want to. There isn't any romance in them," Violet exclaimed, hugging her pillow now. It was my turn to scoff.

"There is too romance in them. All of them have it. Come on, we're going to watch Sleepy Hollow," I explained and took out _Gone with the Wind_ and put in the other DVD. Violet gasped.

"I'll get in trouble!" she squeaked.

"Nope, I'll take the blame if anything happens. Besides, you're twelve, you should have been watching this stuff ages ago," I stated, plopping back onto the couch beside her.

We had only gotten ten minutes into the movie and Violet had screamed already and was clinging to my arm, hiding her face every other minute when she thought something scary was going to happen.

Somehow, she had made it through the movie and we were watching the last fifteen minutes when I heard her parent's car pull up outside. Of course, Violet didn't hear it and screamed bloody murder when her mother opened the door to get into the house.

I hurried and turned off the movie and flipped it over to Dish. Tom glared over at me before heading upstairs so he could put on his pajamas also.

"So, what did you guys do?" Mrs. Buckham asked, putting her purse and keys on the coffee table and sitting on the other couch. Violet looked so guilty that I didn't want her to lie to her mom too.

"We watched _Gone with the Wind_ and ate popcorn," I stated. It wasn't really a lie if you thought about from a certain angle. Mrs. Buckham nodded and took off her shoes.

"Sounds fun. Well, off to bed Violet. You've got school tomorrow," she exclaimed. Violet grumbled but left to go to sleep. "How long have you worked for me, Preston? I believe it's been around seven years yet you look just the same as you did the day I hired you. Care to explain?" Mrs. Buckham said, crossing her arms.

I swallowed nervously and looked around for something that could help me, like Greg, but he wasn't here so I was on my own.

"Um, I would love to explain but I've got to get permission from my other boss," I mumbled.

"Really, I didn't know you had another boss. Who is he? I'm going to give him a call," Mrs. Buckham demanded furiously.

"Why is this all a big deal?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Why?! Because you're a twenty-four year old man that spends all your time with my twelve year old daughter!" she yelled shrilly at me. I cleared my throat and quickly told her Sam (and Josh) Uley's number. I hope he could clear all this up for me.

"I'll be calling him first thing tomorrow. Unless I call you, I don't want you around my house or my daughter," Mrs. Buckham exclaimed. I nodded and hurried out of her house before she tried to weasel anything else out of me.

Greg was waiting for me at the door of my house when I got home. "Where's your pay check, I've got to pay the phone bill and the food bill," he exclaimed worriedly, hand out to take the money.

"I pretty much got fired today and I didn't get paid," I mumbled, pushing past him. Greg gasped and followed me.

"What happened?"

"Mrs. Buckham is getting all suspicious about me babysitting her daughter when I'm twenty-four years old. I think she thinks I'm pedophile," I said before slamming my door in his face.

I wouldn't be able to stay away from Violet even if I wanted too. How was I going to follow Mrs. Buckham "request" to stay away from her daughter? God, this was going to be tough and hellish. I just hope Sam makes her understand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting with my back to the wall in my room, looking through my photo album. A few of the pages had Greg and a few of the guys in them but most of them featured Violet. Like when we played in the mud or when I got dressed up as a fairy princess when she was six or at the reception party for her mom's and Tom's wedding.

My insides felt all hollow and it felt like my breathing was becoming shallower. I haven't seen Violet in a week and it already seems like the world is coming to an end. I don't think I've actually had a full meal in five days and I stopped eating yesterday.

Greg left me alone two days ago. He said he was going to see what he could find out about what Sam had said to Mrs. Buckham. I was glad he was trying to help because he was the only hope I had at the moment.

My ears picked up the sound of Greg running through the house towards my room. I looked up just as the door was opening. Greg was smiling brightly and was practically hopping up and down with excitement.

"Mrs. Buckham finally left her house for Sam's last night. They talked all night about the legends. I believe Sam got Josh to show her about shape shifting and he himself and Emily was the exhibit for imprinting. We're thinking that they've gotten her convinced that you're not a pedophile and all that good shit! Isn't this great?" Greg said, walking into my room and hauling me to my feet.

I swayed for a moment before pushing past him and tried to get to the front door. "And where are you going?" he asked, blocking my path easily.

"Going to see Mrs. Buckham," I mumbled. Greg slowly looked me over and shook his head.

"You've got to eat first and you haven't showered in a week so you might want to do that too before you go," he exclaimed, grinning. I growled in frustration and marched to the kitchen table on unsteady feet. I ate two giant bowls of cereal before getting into the shower and putting on fresh clothes afterwards.

Greg didn't let me leave after that either. He wanted me to relax and wait for Sam or Mrs. Buckham to call. I sat impatiently on the couch, watching a baseball game with my brother. It must have been a few hours before someone called on Greg's cell phone (our house phone wasn't working at the moment).

"That was Sam, he wants you to head on over to his house, Mrs. Buckham is there waiting for you," Greg said. I didn't bother saying goodbye to him or even thanking him for his help.

I undressed as I ran for the forest to change. I let the heat surround me and I started to shake then I was running on four legs towards the Uley's house. I could hear Todd and Michael greeting me and they started talking about how I missed my turn for patrol. I didn't bother with them either.

It was only a minute or two when I finally seen Sam's house through the trees. I stopped running and changed back to human and into my clothes. I took a deep breathe and started jogging to the house. I hope she believed.

When I opened the front door I immediately saw Mrs. Buckham and Emily Uley sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and eating muffins. Sam and Josh were sitting on the couches in the living room, whispering to each other. Everyone stopped talking when I came in.

"Ah, Preston, I though you would have arrived hours ago," Sam stated, grinning. I shrugged and sat down next to Josh on the already cramped couch. There was an awkward silence.

"Um, would you like some breakfast?" Emily asked me. I shook my head no. Emily really was beautiful even with her scars. Her hair was starting to get gray flecks in it and you could see her laugh lines on her face clearly now. Everyone in the pack loved Emily and her cooking.

"So, let's get down to business shall we? Preston is a shape shifter like Josh and he has imprinted on your daughter, any questions?" Sam exclaimed, looking over at Mrs. Buckham.

She was tense in her seat, staring at me while I fidgeted nervously. Mrs. Buckham looked pale and she had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. I noticed that she wasn't as clean cut today as she normal is. I suppose that the knowledge that werewolves and vampires are real really got to her.

"Preston, I understand now but I still feel uncomfortable with you spending time with Violet; what if you hurt her?" Mrs. Buckham said suddenly, smiling weakly at me.

"I have not hurt her in the seven years that I've babysat her. Why would it be any difference now?" I asked. She glanced over at Emily and I understood. She was worried that I would loose control like Sam did with Emily years ago. I suppose since she knew why Emily had the scars now it would make you look at the dangers that you never seen before.

"Lisa, I've known Preston a little longer than you have and he just doesn't have to temper anymore to hurt anyone. He used to have a horrible temper but since he's met your daughter he's mellowed out and is much happier. There really is no reason to worry anymore?" Emily said reasonably.

"Fine, he won't hurt her but what of my daughter's future? She is his soul mate but what if she doesn't want to be with him?" Mrs. Buckham asked. I winced on the inside. No matter what she wants I'd be there for her as a friend or boyfriend but if she wanted me completely out of her life? I just didn't want to think of it right now.

Emily laughed at Mrs. Buckham's comment. "Violet loves Preston. You said yourself that she is gloomily ever since you fired him. Preston is her friend, Lisa, her best friend," Emily explained after she stopped laughing.

Violet missed me! At least I knew that I was her friend and that she cared about me. My insides felt all wiggly with excitement of the idea of getting to see Violet again, possibly soon.

"Good grief, fine, Preston, come on," Mrs. Buckham snapped. I leaped to my feet and followed her out the door after waving goodbye to the Uley family. I scrunched myself up so I could fit into her car and Mrs. Buckham drove in the direction of her house.

"I'll be watching you. Don't think for a moment that I approve of you hanging out with Violet anymore. The only reason I'm letting you is, well, you look like a mess," she said, glancing over at me before putting her eyes back on the road. I grinned; I didn't care what she thought of me right now.

As soon as she parked in the driveway I shot out of that car and ran into the house, not even caring about being polite anymore. I paused to listen to where she was. I could hear someone rooming around in her room so I dashed up the stairs.

Violet was lying on her bed, eating junk food while watching _Batman Begins_. I grinned; she was watching one of my movies. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing a pair of raggedy pajamas even though it was only the afternoon.

"Do you like it?" I asked. Violet jerked her head around to see me standing in her doorway. She squealed and half dove half fell of her bed trying to get to me. I wrapped my arms around her and just about squished her into my chest but I don't think she minded. Violet started to talk immediately, pulling away from me and leading me over to her bed so we could watch the movie, which we didn't.

We talked for hours. She wasn't upset with me for leaving her and she didn't know what her mother had learned. I wasn't going to tell her for a few more years anyway. She about talked my hear off though since she had a weeks worth of stuff to say. Goodness, I missed her.


	6. Chapter 6

_Making It Right_

**Age of Violet White: fifteen years old**

I was waiting in the parking lot of La Push High School. School was supposed to be let out for the summer in just five minutes then Violet and I was going to my house after school to celebrate.

Students spilled out of the doors suddenly, laughing and jumping up and down in excitement that school was out for the next two months. I got out of my car so Violet could see me. Violet was walking next to her best friend, Katie, while a boy walked on the other side of her with his arm around her shoulders.

Violet's first boyfriend, Mark Evers; he's just about all she talks about now. I guess he was cute in a boyish way but I'm not a girl so I'm really not sure. He had his hair cut short and it was spiked up. He always dressed like a punk with ripped jeans and some kind of band shirt on that had something to do with blood or skulls. Mark also had his ears pierced on both sides and kept little hoops in them.

Katie saw me first and nudged Violet in the ribs. She looked up and grinned at me before hugging her boyfriend goodbye and running over to me. I cast one last glance over at Mark before smiling down at Violet as she hopped up and down in front of me.

"Guess what! I've got a date with Mark tomorrow; they're having a party down on the beach. Can I drive? I brought my permit, please?" Violet said and grabbed the keys out of my hand before I could say anything.

I numbly got into the passenger side and buckled up and gripped the dashboard just incase. Violet rolled her eyes and started the car up and pulled out of the parking space. She almost took out her math teacher (which might have been on purpose) and just about caused a fender bender with a senior. I closed my eyes until we were out of the parking lot.

"Does your mom know about you going on a date with Mark?" I asked, peeling my eyes open. Violet didn't answer but stared ahead at the wet road which is so odd for her since she gets distracted easily. "So, she doesn't know. I'd even bet that you didn't even tell her that you had a boyfriend," I continued.

"Okay, yeah you're right. Don't say anything though 'cause Tom will flip out and never let me leave the house again. Deal?" she said anxiously, finally pulling into my driveway to parking slightly crooked.

"Fine, but you're taking your cell phone so I can check up on you," I grumbled as I got out of my prehistoric car. Violet ran ahead of me and let herself into my house. I glanced over at Greg who was crashing on the couch with candy wrapper all around him. He should really grow up; he's like thirty years old even if he does look twenty-five.

"Do you want pizza or hotdogs?" Violet asked from the kitchen.

"Um, both please. Do you want any help?" I said, shaking Greg's shoulder. Greg mumbled something about vampires. I panicked; I couldn't let Violet find out now. I kicked Greg in the stomach. He gasped and rolled right off the couch, clutching his stomach.

"You bastard," he wheezed, pulling himself up onto the couch again.

"You were talking in your sleep about vampires. I think I had the right," I hissed just as Violet came back into the living room.

"Your kitchen is disgusting. You should clean it up or you'll have some deadly bacteria growing in there," Violet stated while heading towards the hall closet where we keep our cleaning supplies that we never use. She went back into the kitchen with rubber gloves on and a mop.

"Bless her, taking on the chores like that," Greg sighed. I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen to help her clean before she started cooking.

"So, what time are you going to the party?" I asked like I didn't care what the answer was. Violet ignored me and continued to clean. "Violet," I said sternly.

"I'm heading down to the beach around seven o'clock and I'm coming back home at ten. Anything else?" she huffed. I shrugged and started to wash the dishes.

"Whoa, a date, huh? Way to go Violet. That is my girl, bring in the innocent boys and turning them into men," Greg said, passing by the kitchen door. Violet blushed and ducked her head down. My jaw tightened and I scrubbed the plate a little harder than necessary, making it crack down the middle. I made sure Violet wasn't looking when I threw the pieces into the trash.

"Why don't you go out tomorrow too? I know this lady that works at the post office that I could hook you up with," Violet exclaimed, grinning at me. I laughed, sloping water into the floor.

"No thanks, Violet. I'm not into dating," I snickered.

"Why not? I'm sure millions of girls would love to go out with you. I mean, you've got good looks and women love a man with muscles. Why not use what you have?" she said, leaning against the counter.

"I won't bother with dating until I find the right girl, okay?" I replied, hoping she would drop it. She sighed and started cleaning again.

We finished cleaning after fifteen minutes then Violet preheated the oven for the pizza and turned on the stove and put a pot of water on it for the hotdogs. I sat at the table and let her do her thing while I thought.

Violet was turning into a woman, yes, but I wasn't sure if she was ready to know my big secret yet. She wasn't a child either though so I wasn't really sure what to do. Perhaps I should wait one more year? I'd have to think about it.

Violet's hair had gotten even longer and fell to the middle of her back. Her hair was always shining and it looked silky. Her face was starting to loose some of her child like roundness and she was starting to get some curves, fast. She was still as talkative as always but she was maturing. Violet was lean also from playing soccer and beach volleyball when it wasn't raining and had also started playing basketball at the school. She was quickly losing her baby fat from it.

"What are you staring at?" Violet asked. I blanched, almost making me fall out of my chair. She had caught me.

"I was just thinking about how much you've grown up over the years," I answered. It was true so I didn't feel guilty. She nodded but another look quickly took over her face. Suspicion.

"Yeah, I've grown I guess. What about you though? You've looked the same since I've known you. The only thing that has changed is your hair," Violet said. She waited for me to answer. I looked away from her and looked for something to distract her.

"The stove is on fire," I stated, pointing behind her. Violet whipped around and took the pot of the stove then poured baking soda on it.

"Well, theses are done if you want to start eating them," she stated, putting the pot on another burner. Greg popped up suddenly and pushed me away from the food and started to load his plate up before running away again.

"So?" Violet asked.

"So what?" I asked back.

"Why don't you look any different?" she said. I stuffed two hotdogs into my mouth, hoping to buy me time to think about this. Maybe I could tell her half or give her a hint. I swallowed and cleared my throat.

"You remember the legends about our tribe. So, what if I said that they were true? Think about that and get back to me," I said and stuffed more hotdogs into my mouth.

"That doesn't make any sense," she mumbled before putting the pizzas into the oven. I just shrugged and squirted ketchup into my mouth. She pretended to gag.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Violet's Turn to Talk*

"Okay, how about this top with these jeans, Katie?" I asked, holding up a pair of ripped jeans and a black My Chemical Romance shirt with vampire teeth on the front. Katie giggled. "What?" I asked, looking down at the clothes I was holding.

"Who got you that shirt?" Katie asked. I blushed as a goofy grin planted it's self on my face.

"Mark did. He said it's one of his favorite bands," I explained.

"He'd like the shirt but I think you should go with something else. How about this?" she said and pulled another shirt out of my closet. She had pulled out a dark blue baby doll shirt with yellow flowers printed on it.

"Yes, you are a genius. Thank you, the Great Katie," I exclaimed and took it from her. I changed and looked in the mirror to fix my hair. Katie stood behind me to help me. I put my hair up in a ponytail and left two pieces loose to frame my face.

"You look great. You'll have Mark panting after you!" Katie squealed. I blushed and put on my jewelry. I put my big silver hoop earrings in and put on my wolf necklace that Preston had got me for my fourteenth birthday.

"Are you ready to go to the party?" I asked. Katie nodded and grabbed her Chanel purse that she had gotten for Christmas. We left my room and headed downstairs. I made sure mom and Tom weren't looking when we slipped out the door.

We laughed and teased each other as we walked down the road towards one of the private beaches. There was already a bonfire going when we showed up and most of the kids in my grade were already jamming out to music. Katie left and went to get herself a drink while I went to sit by Mark.

He was wearing his black hoodie with the skulls on it and his black pants with a million zippers on it. Mark also had his skull belt on along with his earrings in and a black choker on.

"Hey baby. You look hot," Mark said, wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my cheek. I blushed and leaned against him while we watched people make a fool of themselves.

"Mark, man, take some of this. Dave brought it," one of Mark's friend said, handing him a case of some kind of drink. My stomach clenched when I realized what it was. Vodka. Mark didn't even pause and took two out and took a swig of it. He handed me the other one. I held it, not really sure what to do.

"What are you scared? I'll make sure you don't get drunk," Mark said, grinned at me. I swallowed and unscrewed the lid. I took a small sip and shuddered. It felt like fire was going down my throat. I coughed and sputtered. Mark laughed and took another drink of his.

"You'll get used to the taste," he stated. I nodded and took one more drink before putting it down. I didn't like it very much. I watched as Mark finished most of his bottle. He was starting to lean on me heavily and kept kissing my neck. I didn't like that either.

"Mark, um, maybe you should quit drinking. I think you're drunk," I stated, pushing him off me a little. He just looked at me before practically shoving his tongue down my throat. I pushed him away, making him fall off the log and hurried off to look for Katie. I found her flirting with Dave, the guy that brought the alcohol.

"Katie, I'm leaving. Are you going to be okay without me?" I said. Katie nodded and turned back to Dave. I started back up to the road but had to stop when my stomach started to churn. I threw up my dinner. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand. I had barely drunk any of it yet I getting sick. I couldn't go home like this. I pulled out my cell phone and pushed speed dial two.

"Hello?" I heard Greg's bored voice answer. I sighed in relief from hearing his voice but cringed when I felt my stomach churn again.

"Greg, can Preston or you come pick me up?" I asked before ducking down and throwing up again.

"Violet, are you okay? Are you still at the beach? One of us will come and get you right away. Stay there," Greg said before hanging up.

I sighed and sat down on the sand. I fiddled with my phone until I heard someone calling my name. I looked up and saw Preston running towards me with only his jean shorts on.

"What happened? I thought you weren't going home until ten?" he asked, stopping in front of me. I swallowed; what should I tell him? _The truth_, a little voice said inside my head.

"Someone showed up with Vodka and Mark took some. I drank a little and he got completely drunk though. He, well, I'm not going to bother with him anymore," I said shamefully. Preston looked a little angry but didn't say anything. He just grabbed my hand and pulled me after him.

His hand was really warm and callused from physical labor. I watched his back as he walked down the road and was amazed at how toned he was. I've seen him million of times without a shirt on but I never thought anything of it until now. I gaped at his back, watching the way his muscles worked under his skin. Just think of what his chest would look like…..

"Violet, are you okay? You're breathing kind of hard. Do I need to slow down?" Preston said, glancing back at me. I blushed and tried to control my lungs better.

"Yeah, you're going just a little too fast for me," I whispered. He nodded and slowed down. I made sure my stomach was okay; it was except for the sudden butterflies and continued to stare at his back.

"Did anything else happen at the party?" he asked.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly, bringing my eyes up to his face. Preston looked kind of uncomfortable so I pulled my hand free from his incase that was what was bothering him.

"Did Mark, you know, do anything?" he asked. I could see him blushing in the dark. Good, his face matched mine.

"He tried but he was just so drunk that he kind of fell off the log as soon as I pushed him," I muttered. He let out a booming laugh and patted my head. I blushed again and ducked my head.

"Now you've got me thinking. Maybe I should talk to your mom about making you take some karate classes or something so you could protect yourself better," Preston said.

"That sounds fun," I stated. He smiled before turning up his driveway. We went in to find a frantic Greg running around, calling his friends, telling them to go down to the beach and break up the party.

"Oh my God, Violet! I thought something bad had happened to you! I've already called in reinforcements; they'll take care of the teens at the beach. Don't you ever do something like again to me! I don't think I could handle something happening to my sister like figure," Greg ranted. I laughed while Preston rolled his eyes.

"Right, I'll call your mom and tell her you're staying over here for the night," Preston said, picking up the telephone and dialing my home number. I flopped down on the couch and let my eyes take in his chest.

I might have been drooling, I wasn't sure but who could blame me. Now that I was looking, like really looking at him, he was incredible. I mean, Greg had a great body too but it was something about Preston.

I quickly scolded myself. Preston is older than you and he wouldn't bother with a fifteen year old girl. Get real, Violet.

That still didn't stop me from looking at him. I could feel my face heat up as my thoughts went a hundred miles an hour towards Inappropriate Town.

"Enjoying the view?" Greg mumbled to me. I jumped and blushed even deeper. He was grinning like the Chester Cat. I looked away and stared at the wall.

"Your mom is okay with it. So, what do you want to do?" Preston said, setting the phone down.

"I'm sure Violet will tell you what she wants," Greg hinted. I glared at him but didn't risk threatening him right now. Preston looked confused so he just popped in _Princess Dairies_ that I had brought over a while ago.

Later on when I was getting ready for bed, Preston pulled the bed out of the couch for me and put sheets and blankets on it. I put on my pajamas that I kept over here for nights like this (not a boy attacking me but sleeping over).

I went back into the living room and lay down on my stomach and continued watching _Iron Man_. Preston came in too with like four bowls of popcorn and sat down beside me. So, there we were, lying on a bed, watching a movie while my teenage hormones kicked into overdrive.


	7. Chapter 7

_Making It Right_

I woke up in the living room with light from outside shining on my face. I groaned and buried my face into the carpet. I could hear Violet breathing above me on the pullout bed. Her little stunt last night with her now ex-boyfriend had scared the living daylights out of me. I still caught myself sighing in relief that that shit ass punk didn't do anything to her.

"Good morning, Mr. Snores-a-lot," Greg greeted, coming out of the kitchen with two muffins in his hands. I pushed myself off the floor and stumbled over to him and stole one of his muffins.

"Don't make too much noise. Violet had a long night and needs to sleep," I exclaimed, pulling him back into the kitchen so he wouldn't jump on her or something crazy like that.

"Ugh, I can't wait until Violet marries you. You'll be out of the house, away from my food, and I'll be able to make all the noise I want," Greg grumbled, stuffing his last muffin into his mouth.

"She might not want to marry me so you'd be stuck with me for a long time," I stated. Greg looked at me like I was stupid.

"You are an idiot so I shall take mercy on you and shed my wisdom on you. Violet will marry you 'cause she is totally gaga over you, okay?" he said before heading to the refrigerator for more food.

"Huh? She is not. She's only fifteen," I whispered, hoping my voice wouldn't carry into the living room and wake her. Greg rolled his eyes and grabbed a peach for himself.

"Duh. Fifteen is a very important age. Teenagers start developing new feelings, a.k.a lust for each other. With this new feeling, Violet is probably confused around you because you've got muscles and are good looking. She'll start to lust after you then, I'd say in a few weeks time, she'll fall totally in love with you," Greg explained.

I stared blankly at him. "Huh?" I stated. He rolled his eyes and patted my back.

"That just means that if you don't wear your shirt for two weeks, Violet will fall in love with you or something close to that and that you'll get laid finally," he said. I gaped in horror at what he just said.

"Ew, Greg, do you know what just came out of your mouth!? You want me to sleep with a fifteen year old girl?" I hissed, glaring at him.

"Yes because Violet secretly loves you and wants you to take her," he stated, munching on his peach. I sneered at him and shoved him away from me.

"You're sick," I muttered before going into the bathroom to take a shower. I made sure to put a shirt on after my shower and went to check on Violet.

Her feet were at the head of the bed and her head was hanging off the edge. Violet's hair was starting to get really long; I'd bet it was just a few inches above her butt. I blocked the image of her perfect butt and hurried into the kitchen to get my own breakfast and to cook hers.

The smell of eggs and bacon must have waked up Violet because she came padding into the kitchen just minutes after I started cooking. Her eyes were heavy with sleep and her hair was tangled. She still had her make-up on from last night so it made her eyes look even tired.

"Orange juice," she rasped and stumbled to the refrigerator and pulled out her personal carton of juice. Violet had written her name on it so Greg or any of our friends wouldn't drink it.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" I asked, flipping our eggs.

"I think I am experiencing my first hangover. I only drank two sips though. It is not fair," she whispered, wincing at the sound of her own voice.

Greg came in while we ate and eyed my shirt with a grin. Violet didn't even bother with greeting him.

"Do you guys want to cliff dive today? Some of the guys are planning on going later," Greg asked, seating himself across from me.

"Shhh, Violet needs silence," Violet whispered. I rolled my eyes before popping an egg into my mouth.

"Yeah, we'll go," I whispered/answered Greg. He grinned before getting the phone to let whoever know that we were coming.

"I need to call my mom," Violet mumbled, rubbing her eyes. I watched her leave the table and get her cell phone in the living room. I sighed and slumped in my seat.

"Is the pressure of not telling her your big secret weighting on your mind, little brother?" Greg asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

I wanted to tell Violet; it would be easier but I don't think she could handle it just yet. She wanted to know too. The only way she'd find out is if she figured out that hint I gave her the other day about what I was. I wouldn't tell her until I was sure she could handle it.

"Greg, you know his secret?" Violet asked. We both jumped and looked at her. Her hands were on her hips while she glared at the two of us.

"Yeah, I know it. We need to be at the beach in ten minutes," Greg hurried out of the kitchen and ran into his room. I sat nervously in front of her, waiting for her to make the first move.

"Are you into drugs?" Violet asked suddenly. I laughed, relaxing visibly.

"That doesn't have to do with the legends," I snickered. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Are you running around pretending to be wolves then?" she asked. My laughing stopped almost at once. "Are you? Because that's really weird if you dress up as wolf and are running around the rez hoping to catch a cold one or something," she continued like she didn't notice my reaction.

"No, I'm not running around pretending to be a wolf," I gasped out. I quickly started gulping down all the orange juice I could get my hands on to distract her.

"Hey! That's mine!" she yelled, trying to jerk the carton away from my mouth. My distraction had worked. Violet put the orange juice back into the refrigerator and glared at me.

"I'm going to change. You better be behaving when I come back," she sniffed moodily before sweeping out of the kitchen and to the bathroom. I listened as she huffed and puffed in anger in the bathroom as she changed into her bathing suit.

I stood up, stretched and headed to my room to put on swimming trunks. After I slipped them on I went back into the living room. Greg was already sitting in the living room, waiting for us.

Violet was in her jeans from last night but had one of her blue shirts on. I'm guessing that her bathing suit was under it. She didn't look at me but headed out to my poor car. Violet got in the back while Greg and I folded ourselves up so we could fit in the car. I drove us carefully out to the cliffs. There was a light drizzle (no surprise) and I didn't want us to wreck; we're hauling precious cargo at the moment.

I parked and we all tumbled out of the car. Violet raced ahead, which made me race ahead and Greg lollygag behind, looking up at the clouds. Violet ignored the path that led the higher cliffs and led me to the one that led the ledge about half way down.

I could hear Josh, Michael, and a few of the other pack members above us on the higher ledge. Violet didn't seem to mind not getting to hang out with my friends, normal she bugged the tar out of me so she could hang out with "the cool guys". Yeah, she wouldn't be thinking that if she had to share their mind sometimes.

"Ready, Preston?" Violet asked, shedding her clothes off so she wouldn't get them wet when she jumped. My mouth went dry and I felt all flustered suddenly when I saw her bathing suit. It was a pink bikini bathing suit. Her cleavage was practically busting out of her top. The only thing that was holding them in there was two tiny strings that were wrapped around her slender, totally exposed neck. The bottom piece of her bikini was even more exposing in a way. Only two tiny strings were holding that small piece of cloth that some people call a bating sit up. It was tiny, like tiny.

"Are you coming or what?" Violet asked, heading over to edge so she could get ready to jump. The reply that I was planning on saying was going to come out something like this," Yes, I'll be right behind you," instead it came out like this," Oh my God, what the hell are you wearing?"

Violet gave me a funny look. "It's a swim suit. Mom bought it for me; she said it was in fashion. Why? Does it look bad? I knew I should have put on the black one!" she ranted, grabbing her face in distress.

"No, it looks nice. Very fetching," I said in a hurry. I knew if I let her, she'd rant for hours about her clothes.

"Fetching? Who says that?" she asked, rolling her eyes. My own eyes traveled back down to her cleavage.

"The British do….or maybe it was Chinese," I mumbled, ogling at her bare flesh. Violet snorted and turned away from me.

"Whatever. I'll see you at the bottom," and she dove off the edge of the cliff. I watched her easily slice into the water. She got back to shore okay so know I had time to freak out.

Her mother bought her that? She's only fifteen years old for crikey's sake! Oh God, I'm using more British slang! She shouldn't be showing that much skin. Does she want to get attacked by some pervert again? I myself was having a hard time dealing with her dressed like that. How am I supposed to reaction to something like that? To cleavage and an awesome ass! I'm not a pedophile and I promised myself I wouldn't become one either!

"Preston, why didn't you jump?" Oh God, she's back. I turned around and almost threw myself off the cliff so I wouldn't be tempted by her. She was all wet and…wet.

"I-I-I don't feel well," I lied. It was true, in a way, kind of…almost. My health was in tip top shape, yes, but my mental health was dangling by a thread and she was slowly picking my mind apart. I couldn't take this! I had to get her back in her clothes right now or her mother will have me arrested to sexual assaulting her daughter…..no, I wouldn't assault her, just rip all her clothes off and feel her up…….

"Do you want to leave?" Violet asked, coming towards me. I nodded and threw her her clothes and sprinting past her to let Greg know I was ditching him. He didn't seem surprised when he seen me running like a mad man towards him.

"So, you saw her bikini," Greg stated, crossing his arms. I gaped at him.

"You knew?" I choked out.

"Yeah, I knew everything that goes on in our house, including what people wear. So, take your woman and love her up some. Go on, go enjoy your alone time with Violet," Greg said, shooing me away.

I didn't get a chance to hurt him or our pack members, who were snickering behind him. Violet came walking up to me. Michael's jaw dropped and I heard Josh had a quick in take of breathe.

"Are you ready to go? I don't want you out here if you're sick," Violet said before slipping her shirt over her sinful bikini top. She didn't on her jeans though so she was showing off her beautiful athlete's legs to my friends. I felt very territorial and jealous. I didn't want anyone looking at her right now.

"Yep, time to go, please," I exclaimed and grabbed her arm. I pulled her back to the car and all but threw her into the car before getting in too. I was breathing heavily but my lungs felt no relief at all. Good grief, the girl was making me hyperventilate!

"Do you want me to drive?" Violet whispered. I shook my head no and just about put the pedal through the floor. I was driving so fast I could barely see the road and understand where I was going.

"I'm taking you home. I don't want you to get what I have," I said shakily. I made sure to pay attention to the road. Violet clung to her seat for dear life while she dripped water onto my seats.

I could see her house looming ahead of us. I slammed on the brakes when we got in front of it. Violet opened the door and got out. She paused and looked back at me.

"Call me if you need anything. I don't trust Greg to take proper care of you while you're sick," she said before running into her house.

I drove away from her house and made it to my house in record time. I parked the car but headed for the forest instead of the house. I took off my clothes when I was in the cover of the trees and changed into my enormous wolfy self.

_Dude, you are sick!_

Thanks Maxi. You make me feel so much better about myself.

_Sorry, it's just weird. I mean, she's in my grade, you know. And looking at her through your eyes is sickening to me. Sorry._

Kid, listen, what you need to be worrying about is when Greg is fantasizing about his new whore. Trust me, Violet is the least of your problems now.

_Eww. Never mind, I'll take Violet then._

Yeah, that's what I thought.

_So, does this mean you're a pedophile then?_

How com the pack gets all of the annoying little brats like you?

_I don't know. You'll learn to love me._

Whatever.

I continued to run around La Push to blow off some of my new steam. It seems Violet is becoming more and more dangerous for me to be around. Pedophile, gross!


	8. Chapter 8

_Making It Right_

**Age of Violet White: sixteen years old**

I hurried and set up the stereo system and put a huge stack of CDs next to it. I ignored the barking Ziggy (yes, the dog is still alive but getting very old) and went into the kitchen to make sure the cake and ice cream were ready.

"Preston, make sure Ziggy is put up before everyone gets here!" Violet yelled from the top of the stairs before she ran back into her room to get ready. I sighed and dragged Ziggy outside by his collar and chained him up.

Today is Violet's sixteenth birthday party. All her friends from school were coming over to hang out for a few hours. Tomorrow her family (and me) was going to celebrate her birthday with a grill out. She had kicked her parents out of the house for the night so they wouldn't hover around while she tried to entertain her guests. Violet let me stay though because I wouldn't try to ruin her party tonight. I was in charge of the house and a whole bunch of teenagers.

Someone knocked on the door just as I put on the music. I opened the door and found Maxi huddled on the porch, trying not to get wet.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, crossing my arms and blocking his way into the house.

"Violet invited me. She pretty much invited everyone in our grade over for her party," Maxi answered. I let him and quickly closed the door behind me so the rain wouldn't get in.

"She invited everyone?" I asked warily. I could handle ten, fifteen kids but I couldn't control a hundred wild teenagers.

"Well, not everyone but mostly. She invited the football players that are in our grade, the cheerleaders that are in our grade, all of the prep club members, and most of the people that play sports that are in our grade and a few people from the school's band," Maxi said, looking curiously around the house.

"Violet, get down here!" I yelled panicky. She appeared at the top of the stairs in a tight pair of jeans and a t-shirt that was almost too small. I ignored the fact that her clothes were too small and got right to the point.

"How many people did you invite?" I asked. Violet looked guiltily away from me and stared at the wall.

"About thirty people are coming so it wouldn't be too bad. Most of the people already had other commitments for tonight so they can't come. Don't worry about it," Violet said, coming down the stairs.

She greeted Maxi while I took the time to freak out about her outfit now. Why would she wear something like that? Is she trying to get some boy's attention? I glanced over at Maxi; was she trying to impress him? I felt a growl build up in my chest. I quickly went into the kitchen to get away so I wouldn't do anything stupid. I just had to think is all.

Violet might like another boy, I wasn't sure, she didn't tell me anymore. I guess I might find out tonight. Maxi wasn't who she liked because he would have told me while we patrolled last night. It must be one of the football players that is what I'm guessing.

I stayed hidden in the kitchen while most of Violet's friends showed up. I eyed every guy that came through that door, wondering if he would be the next boyfriend. I watched my imprint also to see if she acted any different around any of them. None of them really held her interest except for Maxi but that was because he was acting as a bouncer at the moment to keep freshman and sophomores out.

The music started up and people came into the kitchen get into the snacks. The teenagers circled around me, trying not to get too close to me while I gripped the countertop in my stressful state.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me you were having a party?" I spun around and glared at Greg. It looked like he had just got off from patrol and had come by here to wish Violet a happy birthday.

"It's Violet's party and I did tell," I snapped, turning away from him to give the evil eye to a football player that had just walked by.

"Okay, fine, be a moody snot. I just thought you might want to know that Violet is getting hit on," Greg said before exiting out the back door.

I pushed a few of the football players out of my way and went into the living room where I knew Violet was at. She was sitting on the couch with a guy on each side of her. She looked completely bored but she was trying to seem interested in what the boys were saying to her.

Her eyes lit up when she saw me coming towards her. She hopped up from the couch and pranced over to me.

"Where have you been? You're missing all the fun," Violet chirped, linking her arm through mine. I just shrugged and smiled down at her.

"You would not believe who Katie hooked up with yesterday? She's dating this guy, Wes from Forks. I think she brought him. Help me look," she said. I easily looked over the heads of everyone and spotted Violet's friend.

"Katie is by the TV making out with some guy," I exclaimed loudly for her. I didn't have a problem hearing her speak but someone had turned up the music and I'm sure it was hard to hear for her.

"Oh, never mind then. I don't want to bother her," Violet muttered. She grabbed my hand and led me away from the dance floor (the living room) and to the stairs. We sat down on the stairs and watched everyone else have a great time.

"You should be down there having fun with your friends," I murmured to her. Violet looked up at me, blushed for some unknown reason and looked back down at her friends.

"This isn't as fun as I though it would be. I just want to hang out with you right now," she said. I stifled my happiness that she picked me over all her friends and watched Maxi greet one of his other friends.

"You'll get to hang out with me tomorrow all you want, you should be entertaining your guests or something," I said even though I wanted her to stay with me.

"You're right but I feel so…so different from all of them, even Katie. Like I'm meant to be part of bigger things then a party," Violet explained to me. I wanted to grin. She was right; she was part of something bigger than some stupid party with a bunch of teenagers.

"Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see," I stated. Then Violet turned her beautiful eyes on me, fully on me, no one else was holding her attention on me. I swallowed and was suddenly aware of how close we were sitting. PG thoughts. PG thoughts.

"I swear, I just don't deserve a friend like you sometimes," she whispered. Friend? Did friends look at each other like this?

Violet had leaned close to me, her lips only a few inches away from my own. I could smell her perfume easily and it made my brain feel all hazy. My eyes flickered down to her lips then back up to her eyes.

"Violet! Get down here and dance! I've picked your favorite song for you!" Katie yelled at us. We pulled away from each other. Katie was standing down at the bottom of the stairs looking up at us. She probably didn't notice what we were about to do when she interrupted.

"Oh, yeah," Violet said, faking cheerfulness. She cast me one long look before following her friend into the living room to dance.

I stayed on the stairs for the rest of the party. I made sure Violet was being a good hostess before leaving her house just as she yelled that the party was over.

When I got back to my house, Greg was actually asleep in his bed for once instead of crashing on the couch. I went into my room and turned on my heavy metal that I hadn't listened to for years. I stared up at the ceiling, letting my mind go numb. I didn't want to think about the party and the almost kiss Violet and I had.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Violet's Turn to Talk*

I stared at my mirror. I had made mom cut my hair this morning and I was trying to get used to it. Instead of my hair at my butt, it went to the middle of my back. I think I liked it like this. It should be easier to take care of and it didn't get in my way as much.

I sighed and turned away from the mirror. I didn't want to look at myself anymore. I was upset with myself at the moment.

I put on the bright yellow sundress that my mom had gotten so I could wear it today. I slipped the black flip-flops onto my little feet. My toes were painted black as was my finger nails. I was in such a bad mood that I didn't even do anything with my hair but let it hang down.

I went downstairs and listened in on my aunt and mom's conversation.

"I'm not sure what has upset her. When Tom and I came home last night she was acting all gloomy. I don't want to pry though; a teenager needs their privacy," I heard mom say to my aunt.

Of course I was gloomy last night. I had put on my tightest pair of jeans, the smallest shirt I could find and Preston still didn't even hint what his feelings for me were. I _thought_ we were about to kiss when we were sitting on the stairs but then Katie showed up. I had hoped that Preston would stay so we could try again but he had left. He obviously didn't think of me other than his friend even though I wanted more.

I stepped into the living room, making Aunt Carol and mom stop talking. I sat down on only free couch and crossed my legs. We were all quiet; the only sound was my grandmother and my two other aunts in the kitchen trying to figure out how to work the ice cream machine.

"Where is Preston, sweetheart?" mom asked timidly. I shrugged and turned my face away from her so she couldn't see my hurt look. Oh, I was just so sure we were going to kiss!

"Why don't you call him? I'm sure he's just over slept," my aunt suggested. I nodded even though I didn't want to see Preston right now. It would be so embarrassing after last night.

I pulled out my cell phone and got up. I didn't want them two to listen in while I was on the phone. Greg's sleepy voice greeted me.

"Hey, Greg, put Preston on the phone please," I mumbled. I heard him fumble around for a moment until I heard Preston.

"Hey, Violet," he mumbled.

"Are you coming over here?" I asked. I didn't know if I should be excited that I might get to see him or if I should be mortified.

"I don't think so. I'm sorry; I'll get Greg to go over there with my present for you. I'm just not feeling very good," Preston said. I knew he was lying to me. He just didn't want to see me after what almost happened last night.

"Okay, whatever," and I hung up on him. I walked back in to the living room and put on my most pathetic face that I could; I didn't have to try too hard.

"Mom, I'm not feeling up to a grill out today. Can I go upstairs to take a nap?" I said. Mom didn't look like she believed me but let me go back upstairs where I could feel sorry for myself without my family watching.

I collapsed on my bed and looked over at my Barbie collection. I had over a hundred now and I was still collection them when I got the chance too. I glanced up at the other shelf that I had had Tom put up. This shelf had all my wolf dolls, statues, stuffed animals, little carved rocks that looked like wolves, and a few glasses that had wolves printed on them. I sighed sadly. Preston was the one that got me to start to collect them.

I rolled over so I wouldn't have to look at them. Is this what a broken heart felt like? This ache in your chest that you know that other person has, the sickening feeling in my stomach and the now headache that I was getting. Was this a heart break? Had Preston really broken my heart? I wasn't even aware that I had given him my heart. I guess this proves that I loved him. I loved a twenty-eight year old man that has always been there in my life.

"Knock, knock," I sat up and wiped away the tears that had just started to pour down my face. Greg was standing there with a box in his arms.

"Hi, I didn't think you'd be over here so soon," I said, trying to cover up the fact that I had been crying. He silently handed me the box.

"It will be okay, Violet. Preston is just an idiot so it takes him longer to get some things," Greg exclaimed gravely. I nodded and tried to smile at him but I couldn't. I started to cry again. He left quietly after he kissed the top of my head.

I slowly ripped the wrapping paper off the huge box. It was just a plain brown box. I frowned and opened the flaps. Inside were a lot, maybe a hundred, pictures of Preston and me (and some of Greg). Some of the pictures we were posing and others we weren't. I grabbed the birthday card that was on top of it all.

It was just a silly card wishing me a good birthday but what really made it unique was that Preston had written a message for me.

_Violet,_

_Happy Birthday! This box is full of the pictures that your mother and I took over the years. I hope you enjoy them as much as I have. I'd like you to hang all these pictures up in your room some how, I might even be nice and help you out. You've got to keep them safe for me because Greg sure won't. I'll see you later_

_Much love,_

_Preston_

I cried as I read the card. Love. He had put love! That's good, right? It doesn't matter, he said he'd see me later and I'll get my answer out of him. I was finally going to know where he went all the time and what his feelings for me were. I was going to do it the first time I see him. I am going to.


	9. Chapter 9

_Making It Right_

*Violet's Turn to Talk*

I pushed my wet hair out of my face and put my hood up. My clothes were already soaked but I didn't want anymore water hitting me in the face. I continued to walk down the beach, my shoes making a funny squishy sound.

The sky was a murky gray color and the clouds were rolling angrily above me. A bad storm was coming later and I didn't want to get stuck in it.

I headed off the beach and followed the road for a while until I saw Preston's small house. I noticed his car was in the driveway but that didn't mean anything at all; he could be anywhere from what I've learned.

I am still determined to get my answers out of Preston (even Greg if I had to but that was last resort). I was nervous though. One of my questions was where did he go all the time. I wasn't sure I wanted that answer. What if it was something bad like drug dealing or doing drugs? My other question is the one that I was the most nervous about. What were his feelings for me?

I didn't bother knocking on the door and let myself into the house. Thankfully, Greg wasn't asleep on the couch or in the kitchen so that meant he was sleeping in his room or out somewhere.

I tiptoed down the hallway to Preston's room. I've only been in here once and that was when I was ten years old. I quietly opened the door and peeked in. Preston was lying on his bed, his feet and one arm hanging off the bed. He was lying on his stomach and was snoring into his pillow. Preston almost looked sickly. He was pale and I could tell he hadn't shaved since I last saw him two days ago.

I looked around his room now. There were only a few clothes thrown around the room but I'm guessing that they were dirty. A stack of CDs were up against the wall next to an old boom box. I could see that on his nightstand he had a picture of the two of us smiling at the camera with a thick layer on mud on us.

"Preston?" I whispered shyly, stepping into his room. He didn't move but continued to snore. I walked right up to him and gently patted his shoulder. I didn't get a responds out of him. I grabbed his arm that was hanging off the side of the bed and tugged.

"Greg, leave me alone. I told you not to wake me up until my patrol tonight," Preston mumbled, jerking his arm out of my grip and rolling over so his back was to me.

"Excuse me, I'm not Greg," I stated, crossing my arms. Preston jerked around so fast that he tumbled out of his bed. Normally I would have laughed at him but this was too serious for that.

"Violet, what are you doing here?" he asked, picking himself off of the floor. I blushed when I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and only a pair of boxers. I cleared my throat and brought my eyes up to his eyes.

"I've come to demand an explanation from you," I stated, trying to make my voice firm and collected, to bad my voice shook from my nerves.

"About what?" he asked, trying to play dumb. I glare at him and tried to make myself look more menacing so he'd take me more serious.

"About what happened at my party and where you go all the time when you're not hanging out with me," I exclaimed sharply. Preston ran a hand through his wild hair and started to pace. I sat down on his bed and waited for him to say something.

"I knew this day would come of course, I was just hoping it wouldn't come this soon. I mean, you're just a child," he said.

"I'm not a child! I'm almost an adult!" I snapped, glaring at his back while he paced. Preston either didn't hear me or was ignoring me.

"They said I should have told you sooner but I didn't think that was a very good idea. And then there was that almost kiss we had that the party. That was a bad idea because like I said before, you're a kid. This is starting to get confusing but I'm not sure how else I'm purposed to do this," Preston ranted. I don't even think he was aware that I was sitting there listening to him.

"First, I'm not a kid. Second, I have no idea what you are talking about when you say that you should have told me sooner. Thirdly, I don't think our almost kiss was a bad idea. I mean, that was the high light of the party, except for the part where Katie interrupted us," I said.

"Violet, I'm twelve years older than you. Don't you think that is weird that we almost kissed? Don't you wonder why I hang out with you?" he exclaimed, finally stopping his pacing.

"Well, I've thought about the age difference and I asked mom about two years ago but she said not to worry about it. If my mother doesn't have anything against you then I shouldn't have to worry about it," I said thoughtfully.

Preston looked kind of shocked and flattered at the same time. I wasn't sure with he was more of though.

"Your mom knows about me though. Do you think she was hoping for this?" he mumbled. I didn't say anything even though my curiosity was practically burning me. My own mother knows about Preston's secret but I don't and he's my closest friend.

"What is that she knows?" I whispered, hoping he'd just tell me. Preston sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You never did figure out the clue I gave you last year, did you? I guess I knew that you wouldn't. I didn't even figure it out when it was happening to Greg," Preston exclaimed.

"You better just spill your guts now or I'm going to find someone else to tell me," I threatened. Preston closed his eyes and started taking deep breathes.

"Fine, I'll tell you. All the legends are true, okay! I can turn into a giant wolf and I run around protecting the rez from vampires," he said in a high, tight voice. I glared and stood up from where I was sitting.

"That is not funny. I can't believe you are trying to feed me this crap!" I yelled and stalked to his door so I could go find Greg for him to tell me the truth.

"Wait! I'm telling the truth! Please, I'm not joking with you," Preston begged, jumping in front of me so I couldn't leave. I pushed him away from me and went for his window instead. Preston latched onto my arm and swung me around to face him.

I could have just melted after that. Preston pulled me right into him and didn't even hesitate and brought his lips right onto mine. Our first kiss was sweet and gentle. My knees shook and my heart was beating almost painfully against my chest. He slowly pulled away and just hovered above my lips while looking me in the eyes.

"Oh," I gasped. I felt heat crawl up my neck and settle on my cheeks. I didn't know if I should be embarrassed or giddy with the fact that we had just kissed. I timidly reached out and took his large, warm hand in mine.

"Do you believe me?" Preston asked quietly.

"About what?" I murmured. My brain was a bit fuzzy and I couldn't quite remember what we had been talking about be.

"About the legends. Do you believe me? I can show you if you want me to," he said nervously, stepping back from me but keeping my hand.

"You can show me? Really, well, go right ahead, Preston," I exclaimed, finally remember what we had been talking about. I waited for him to do something, anything that he might try to pull off as proof of a legend being true.

"We need to go outside. I wouldn't fit in here and I'd probably end up hurting you," he muttered and pulled me out of his room and out the back door of the house.

I tugged my hood back up again to keep the rain from getting into my eyes and nose. I would have said it was chilly out if Preston hadn't been there right beside it. He pulled me out to the forest that was behind his house. I pulled my hood down because the rain wasn't making it down to the ground because of the thick trees above us.

"So, er, transform or whatever it is you do," I said, reluctantly pulling my hand out of his and stepping back from him and went and sat down on an old stump. I gave him the thumbs up and grinned at him.

Preston didn't smile back but remained tense and serious while he watched me goof off about all this. His hands suddenly went down and unzipped his jean shorts.

"What are you doing!?" I squealed, covering my eyes with both my hands. I heard the pants drop down to the ground.

"I'm showing you what I'm talking about," he whispered. I suddenly heard a loud crack and a ripping sound from the area where Preston was standing. Against my better judgment, I peeked through my fingers to see what had happened. I gasped and lurched to my feet only to stumble over the stump and fell on the wet ground.

A black wolf the size of a horse was lying down from me just a few feet away from me. It had its head bowed but was looking at me like it was waiting for me to do something. I stood up with trembling legs and waited for it to move.

I suddenly remembered that Preston had been talking about how he could turn into a wolf and he didn't seem to be anywhere around here by the looks of it. I looked at the wolf warily and took a step towards it. It seemed to lift its head hopefully and watched me take each step closer to it.

Mom would freak out if she knew what I was doing. She's always tried to keep me from doing stupid stuff and here I was practically prancing up to a mutant wolf and giving it the chance to eat me.

"Please, don't eat me," I whispered when I was only four feet from it. The wolf looked at me with such….beautiful deep eyes that I could stare into all day. "Preston?" I asked timidly.

It rolled over onto its back and flashed all its teeth at me with its tongue hanging out. A weird version of a smile for a wolf, I guess. I swallowed and sank down to my knees; my legs couldn't hold me anymore.

"All these years you've been giving me hints about what you are and I never even considered this. Of course, logically none of this is real and I'm having a hallucination or I'm still sleeping. But this is too real feeling for it to be fake….could I, um, touch you?" I said.

Preston shuffled over to me until his side was pressed up against my leg. He was defiantly still as warm as he normally is that is for such. My hand was trembling slightly as I lightly brushed my fingers through his thick fur. It was soft and made me want to bury my face in it.

"Can you turn back, please? I have some questions," I exclaimed, scooting back from him. I watched this time to see what happens when he changed back. He shrunk and all his fur seemed to disappear. I missed most of it though because I slapped a hand over my eyes since he was still naked.

"You can look now," I heard him mumble. I peeked through my fingers still in case he was lying to me. Preston stood just like he had before except he was grinning now and his shorts were barely hanging on him.

I pushed myself to my feet and walked over to him. He let me take my time as I looked him over to make sure he didn't have any extra hair or he still had pointy ears. I circled around him twice to make sure he was completely back to normal.

"Um, do you want to go back inside once you're done?" he asked, amusement clear in his tone. I nodded and followed him back to his house. It seemed unreal that seeing Preston as a wolf that his house would still be the same.

Preston went straight into the kitchen and started to make hot chocolate for us. I stood, dripping in the living room, wondering which of my questions I should ask first.

"I want you to tell me everything. Start from the beginning and I'll just follow along," I exclaimed when Preston came back into the living room with two steaming hot cups of chocolaty goodness. He nodded, handed me my cup and sat the two of us down on the couch.

He talked for over an hour about everything related the tribe and the wolves. I had stayed quiet the whole time as I listened to him talk, soaking up the information that he was giving me. My mind would wander sometimes back to earlier to when we had kissed and I would find myself staring at his lips or thinking about when we would kiss again.

"Then there's imprinting but I'll come back to that. Anyway, so the wolves appear every time the vampires come back and-," I put my hand over his mouth so it would give me a chance to talk.

"Wait! What's imprinting?" I said, keeping my hand over him even though he couldn't answer me. His eyes pleaded with me to drop it but I just looked at him expectantly.

"It's, um, how the wolves find their soul mates. Now, when the vampires come back then so do the-," I clapped both of my hands over his face to keep him from distracting me as I thought.

"Soul mates? How does that work?" I asked. I could feel panic rising up. What if Preston had someone else that I didn't know about? Was that kiss just to stop me from leaving?

"It's…It's like when you see her you would do anything for her. When you first see her, it's almost like she is the holding you down to this world and-and it makes you feel wonderful and horrible at the same time. Wonderful because being around her is perfect and makes you happy. Horrible because when you are away from her there is a hole and nothing seems to distract you from it and you worry all the time about her until she is safe beside you and-and" Preston cut himself off and just stared at me with his sunny expression.

"Oh. It sounds like you're talking from experience," I mumbled jealously. I glared down at my lap. I've got grass stains on my jeans. Mom won't be very happy about that.

"Of course, I'm talking from experience. I imprinted eleven years ago," he said, smiling at me. Eleven years ago? I'm sure I would have noticed him talk about another girl or saw him around the rez with her if it has been that long.

"Oh, right. So, who is she?" my stomach felt hollow and I wished the floor would open up and swallow me. I felt horrible and I just wanted to cry my eyes out and run out of the room.

"You haven't figured it out? I would have thought you would have. You are my imprint of course. If you weren't your mother would have had me arrest years ago," he said. I gasped.

"Really? I'm your soul mate and my mother knows this!" I exclaimed. Preston grinned and I could just tell he was relieved that I knew now. It must have been horrible to keep this a secret all this time.

"Right, so are you hungry?" he asked.

"What? I don't want to eat after I just found all that out. How can you want to eat?" I exclaimed, kneeling on my knees now.

It must have been the joy of knowing that the two of us were meant to be together because normally I would have never had had the guts to do what I did next. I practically laid on him when I pressed my lips against his warm ones. He didn't react at all like I thought he would.

Preston pushed me away from himself and leapt off the couch. I kneeled, confused, on the couch with my lips still tingling from the brief kiss.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Violet, you're sixteen and I'm twenty-eight. People will not be happy to see us together. Besides, I'm not getting any older so we can wait," Preston explained to me. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed loudly.

"What? Are you saying we can't date until I'm eighteen?" I asked, standing up now.

"Er, yeah," Preston grumbled. It seemed like it pained him to say that.

"Bummer," I stated, plopping back down on the couch to mope.


	10. Chapter 10

_Making It Right_

**Age of Violet White: seventeen years old**

I pushed my legs to go faster and overtook Maxi in seconds. We were racing over to Violet's house. First one there got first dibs on the refrigerator and I was not letting this kid beat me.

_I am not a kid! Violet and I are the same age, thank you very much!_

_Fine, you're an annoying person. Happy now?_

_Surprisingly no, I'm not. I'd be happier if I had food. _

To my horror Maxi came up even to me and we were racing neck and neck to her house. When we came to the edge of the forest that turned into her backyard, I hurried and changed back to two legs. Maxi had a harder time with changing back that fast so I was in the led!

I went sprinting into the house and just about collided with Violet as she was heading towards her kitchen.

"Preston, hey! Are you going to be staying long?" she asked, taking my hand and smiling up at me. I swallowed and nervously looked around her house. I didn't even notice Maxi running by me towards the refrigerator.

Lately, Violet has decided to torture me. She's been trying to change my mind about dating her ever since I told her no. Violet's worn the shortest shorts that she's had and small tank-tops on every time I came over. She'd always snuggle up to me saying she was cold. The sad thing is, I couldn't stop her because what if she really is cold? What if she's just comfortable in shorts and a tank-top? I wasn't going to say anything to her about it but it doesn't seem right that a guy should tell a girl how to dress.

"Um, I might stay for a little bit. I just got off patrol," I said, trying to untangle my hand from hers so I could put some distance between us. She tightened her grip on my hand and pulled me into the kitchen.

Maxi had his arms full off food while he snooped through the cabinets. Since the starting of this school year, Violet seemed to have ditched all her football, cheerleader, prep club friends and started hanging out with Maxi (and Katie still).

"Hi, Maxi, help yourself to my food. I don't need it," Violet said, rolling her eyes when he grabbed even more food out of the cabinet. I finally got my hand free and wrestled some of the food away from him so I could have something to eat.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" she asked, leaning back against the counter.

"I've got to get home soon. My mom gets jumpy when I'm gone for very long time," Maxi mumbled around his mouthful of food. My stomach wiggled with excitement and dread. I'd be alone with Violet but I knew I couldn't do anything.

"Oh, okay. What do you want to watch?" Violet asked, turning to me. I knew if I let her pick then we'd have to watch some romance movie which might led to awkwardness.

"I want to watch _Beetlejuice. _You've got to love the classics," I answered. She shrugged and left the kitchen to start the movie. I glanced over at Maxi and noticed that he was grinning at me like the Chester Cat.

"I know, I think she's going to use her lady charms on you as soon as I leave. Do you think you'll live if I leave you for a few hours?" Maxi said. I trembled at the thought of being at Violet's mercy until the movie ends.

"I don't know," I muttered. I felt a blush settle on my cheeks but I knew he wouldn't be able to tell with my dark skin.

It wasn't fair! I wanted to give into Violet's wishes but I was not going to be labeled as a cradle robber. I am going to resist her with the best of my ability.

"Well, go luck with that. I've got dinner waiting for me at home," Maxi exclaimed. I glared and wrestled the rest of the food out of his arms. He huffed but left the house foodless.

"Preston, you've got the movie set up. Will you bring some popcorn in here?" Violet called in from the living room. Like the whipped dog that I am, I put three bags of popcorn in the microwave for us. After the corn was done, I took the bags of popcorn into the living room for us to snack on.

Violet was seated on the couch with the remote in her hand and a blanket wrapped all around her. I sighed in relief that I wouldn't have to be tempted by the sight of her silky skin. I plopped down beside her and leaned my head back so I wouldn't have to hold my head up.

"How did your patrol go today?" Violet asked, glancing over at me while the opening credits went across the screen. I smiled over at her. She was always trying to make polite conversation with me about my "work".

"It was boring. Nothing interesting happened. Maxi and me tried to play leap frog but that didn't work 'cause Maxi can't jump very good so we tag for a little," I answered, grinning now.

"Wow, I feel really safe knowing that you and Maxi are protecting the rez," Violet teased, rolling her eyes at me. I chuckled and turned my attention to the TV.

I couldn't concentrate because Violet unwrapped the blanket (probably because she was getting warm from just sitting next to me) and she was already wearing her pajamas. Of course, they were purple short-shorts and a matching tank-top. I swallowed and shifted slightly away from her.

"Preston, why are you so shy when we're alone together?" Violet asked suddenly, looking over at me, forgetting about the movie. My eyes snapped over to hers then away.

"Because you're always trying to take advantage," I stated, keeping my eyes on the TV even though I was watching for movement out of the corner of my eye. Violet turned all the way around so she was facing in my direction.

"Yeah because you are being a stubborn ass about all of this," she said. I jerked around and glared at her even though it would have been more natural to look at her in awe like I do when she isn't looking.

"I am not being stubborn and watch your mouth!" I snapped, puffing out my chest in my annoyance and sitting up straighter. Violet pursed her lips and crossed her arms but didn't say anything else for a while.

We just sat facing each other, ignoring the movie that was playing. I watched as her irritation slipped off her face and a new expression appeared. I could feel myself relaxing more and I started to get a little flustered now that I was just looking at her in small clothes.

"Preston, why won't you let me express how much I care for you physically or verbally? I love you, Preston, but you're driving me crazy," Violet busted out suddenly, looking away from me tearfully. My heart broke and my stomach had butterflies. She loved me but she was upset with me.

"You love me?" I whispered, grinning goofily anyway. I just couldn't help myself. She nodded and wiped away one stray tear that had escaped before she could hide it from me.

"I thought you would have guessed that by now," she mumbled, bringing her long legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"I-I, well, I knew you had some kind of feelings but I didn't know it was love," I stuttered, edging closer to her involuntarily. Violet smiled weakly and looked back up at me. She jumped when she saw how close I had gotten.

"Preston, would you like to go out with me this weekend?" Violet breathed, leaving up towards me. I lifted a shaky hand and cupped her cheek. Her skin felt chilled under my fingers.

"Yeah, I think that would be okay," I murmured, leaning down until our noses were almost touching.

Her sweet breath it my in the face, making my head swim even more. Violet moved her head up just an inch more and glided her lips against mine. A fire seemed to have started in my stomach as soon as her lips touched mine. It was over just as soon as it began though. Violet leaned away from me and gazed up at me.

"Did you feel that?" she whispered, running her fingers over my jaw. I shivered and nodded. She smiled and leaned closer towards me again. "I'd like to feel it again," Violet mumbled.

This time it wasn't slow and hesitant kiss like our first one. I could tell Violet put all her all her frustration and eagerness into it. She pushed me back until I was lying on my back and straddled my waist. Her hands went to my hair while my hands grabbed at her lower back. Our lips moved together perfectly even though this was our first make session. Her fingers were racking through my hair, probably making it look even wilder while I slid my hands barely under her shirt.

"Did you hear that?" Violet asked suddenly, jerking away from my hungry lips. Was she talking about my heart rate or hers?

"What did it sound like?" I gasped, sitting up while keeping her in my lap. She gripped my shoulders to keep herself steady. Violet was silent for a few seconds as she strained to hear whatever it is she had heard.

"There!" she exclaimed. I had heard it this time. I repressed a growl. It sounded like someone was walking around in the backyard. I'd bet my life and my dick that it was someone from the pack out there.

"Wait here, I've got to go beat someone up," I snarled and gently picked her up and set her down before storming outside. It took moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness before I spotted someone trying to sneak through the garden. I noticed it was Maxi almost right away.

I snuck up behind him, grabbed him around the shoulders and slammed him down into the dead flowers. "Whoa! Dude, chill out! It's me!" Maxi yelled once he realized it was me that was pinning him down.

"I don't care if it's you or Santa Claus! Get out of here!" I growled, digging my fingers into his shoulders until I heard a crack.

"What is your problem?!" Maxi exclaimed, trying to wiggle out from under me. I let him up and stood up huffing and puffing from my anger at him.

"I was having the best moment of my life in there and you had to go and ruin it," I grunted, already heading towards the back door and back to Violet. I heard a crack just as I closed the door behind me. Maxi must be "putting himself back together" out there.

Violet was watching the movie again and had the blanket back on her. She looked up when I came in and started to giggle.

"Oh my God! Look at what I did to your hair!" she laughed, pointing at my head. I patted down my hair the best I could but I knew I'd have to comb it when I got back home.

"Well, I don't regret it," I shrugged, sitting down next to her and jerking the blanket off of her and pulling her into my lap. Violet wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder. She fingered some of my messed up hair and clucked her tongue.

"Preston, have you ever had a haircut?" Violet asked, looking up at me. I paused for a moment, struck at how beautiful she looked with her still swollen lips from where we had kissed just minutes ago.

"Um, I don't think I've had a haircut for a few years," I answered thoughtfully.

"Are you serious? Your hair could break and split," she exclaimed, looking horrorstruck. How can hair break and split? "I've got to cut right now, come on," and I got pulled up from my seat and pulled into the kitchen.

Violet held my hand while she dug around in the kitchen's junk drawer until she pulled out a pair of scissors. I throat closed a little. What if she cut her finger or fell and poked herself in the eye?

"Sit," and Violet pulled one of the kitchen's chairs out and pushed me into it. I obeyed her and sat straight so she could cut my hair even.

"So, besides breaks and cuts or whatever, why are you cutting my hair?" I asked, staring at the wall in front of me.

"Well, I was think that after I graduate this year I'd like to open a hair salon here on the rez," Violet answered," and I think I'd like to see that nice neck of yours some times," she giggled and kissed the side of my neck. I shivered at her touch.

"It's a good thing that your parents go to bed early because I don't think they'd like that we were making out on their couch," I teased after a few minutes of listening to the snipping of scissors. Violet chuckled.

"I know; Tom is going to freak out when he finds out I'm going to the movies with you this weekend," Violet said, combing her fingers though my hair to get a few tangles out in one spot.

"Your mom probably won't mind that much; she's never bothered me before about me imprinting on you," I stated. I started to chew on my lip. She sure was cutting a lot of hair up there.

"I think I'm done," Violet said after a few minutes. I ran a hand through my hair, hoping that at least some of it made it. My hair had a chopping feel to it. It was all at different lengths which was the style right now, I guess.

"How do I look?" I asked, standing up and slowly circling around for her to see all sides. Violet giggled and took both my hands.

"You look really hot," she replied, winking at me. My mouth suddenly got really dry and my stomach clenched. Violet giggled even more and pulled me back to our couch.


	11. Chapter 11

_Making It Right_

I paced nervously in my room as Greg rummaged through my drawers, looking for something that I could wear. Most of my clothes had there sleeves cut out, was too small, or I wouldn't be caught dead in.

"All right, it is official, you're going to have to wear something of mine," Greg sighed, running his hands through his hair. I grumbled but followed him into his room. I always try to avoid Greg's room since it smelled so bad and there was no walking space.

He quickly got me a pair of jeans that didn't have holes in them or stains (from who knows what). I quickly put them on as he looked for a shirt. Greg finally threw me a black t-shirt with a skull on the front. I rolled my eyes but slipped on the shirt.

"Okay, time for some brotherly advice. If you get to second base make sure that you-"I jerked around to look at him.

"Whoa! No, stop. I don't want advice from you!" I yelled, covering my eyes just in case he decided to keep talking. Greg kept trying to get my attention but quickly left the house before he poisoned my mind with his "advice".

I got into my poor old car and took off towards Violet's house. I hoped she was ready when I got there because I didn't want to deal with Tom at the moment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Violet's Turn to Talk*

I rushed from my room into the bathroom, carrying my make-up bag and my curling iron in my arms. I slammed and locked the door so no one would bother me. I looked in the mirror and made sure everything was okay before I started putting on my face.

I was wearing a simple blue tank-top with a black zip up designer winter hoodie over it. I was wearing my nicest blue jeans with stitches designing the back and thigh part. I wore my simple sneakers that I've had all year.

I started putting on my make-up first, making sure it matched with my clothes. I then took the time to curl the ends of my hair. It took over half an hour before I was done.

I unlocked the door and put my make-up bag and curling iron back in my room. I went down the stairs quietly, hoping Tom wouldn't hear me so he couldn't lecture me more on how not to trust guys.

I snuck into the kitchen and almost screamed. Maxi was sitting at the kitchen table eating from a bag of chips.

"Oh my God, Maxi! What are you doing here?" I hissed, sitting across from him.

"I've come to wish you luck before you go on your date with Preston. By the way, you look hot," he said before popping another chip into his mouth. I smirked; good because that was what I was going for.

"Thanks, dude. You know, I'm starting to wonder if you have any guy friends," I exclaimed, half teasing, half serious. Maxi faked a gasp, making himself almost choke on chips.

"I do have other friends. I've got Preston, of course, and Josh Uley and…..well, I give you special attention because you're my only female friend," Maxi said defensively.

My reply got cut short when I heard a car pull into my driveway. I repressed a squeal and jumped up to get the door. Maxi shadowed me to the door, much to my annoyance. I pulled open the door before Preston had even made it up the porch steps.

"Hey," I breathed, smiling automatically when I saw him looking so handsome in his borrowed clothes. There was no way that he actually owned decent clothes.

Preston grinned and loped the rest of the way to me. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged to me before reaching up and giving him a peck on the lips. My heart fluttered from just being this close to him.

"Hello," he practically purred. I shivered and hung onto him tighter. I heard coughing behind me suddenly. I turned around saw Maxi standing there with his arms crossed and his eyebrows high up.

"Yes?" I asked, smiling sweetly at him. He rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Well, I guess I'm leaving then if you two aren't going to pay me any attention. Have a great time on your date," Maxi said. He gave me a teasing wink before jogging off into the woods. I giggled and turned back to Preston. He had this dazed look on his face and he was smiling goofily at me.

"What are you staring at?" I asked, waving a hand in front of his face. He chuckled and reached down and brought my hand to his lips. I blushed but smiled.

"I'm just so relieved that I can finally touch you like this," Preston breathed and kissed my eagerly awaiting lips.

"So, are you ready to go on our date?" I asked after I reluctantly pulled away from him so I could breathe. He nodded and entwined our hands together. I stepped back into the house and yelled that I was leaving before practically dragging Preston to his car before Tom could come running out yelling at me.

On the way to our movie up to Port Angles we talked about how everyone in the pack was doing and how Greg was holding up now that his "baby" brother had "grown up". I laughed with him when he cracked a few jokes about his brother. In no time at all we were parked outside the movie theater.

Preston paid for our tickets and his bucket of popcorn then we headed into the theater. I was suddenly hyper aware of how close he was to me, in the dark, where no one could see us, no parental vision anywhere near us. I glanced over at him and smiled shyly when I saw that he was doing the same thing.

I reached out in the darkness and found his hand and gave it a gently squeeze before leaning over so my head was lying on his shoulder. I didn't really watch the movie but paid attention to Preston as he played with my hair and ran his fingers along my jaw and collarbone. My face was flushed and my heart was beating so hard it was almost painful by the time the movie was over.

"Did you like the movie?" Preston asked, holding my hand as he led my back to car.

"I don't know. I didn't really watch it," I muttered, kind of embarrassed. He grinned and leaned down to give me a soft kiss. "I love you," I whispered once he pulled away. Preston grinned and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too," Preston exclaimed.

I was suddenly hit by an idea when I saw a middle aged couple walk past us. There was a tattoo on her wrist that said "I Love You".

"Come on, Preston, I want to do something before we leave," I said excitedly, pulling him away from the car and down the street. I looked around until I saw the neon lights that said "Tattoos". I dragged him over to the art store.

"What are you doing?" he asked once he noticed where I was heading.

"I'm going to get a tattoo," I giggled, smiling up at him.

"No, your mom would kill me if she found out that I let you mark up your body!" Preston exclaimed, pulling me to a stop. I laughed and patted his cheek.

"Silly, she wouldn't find out. I'll only you show you my tattoo," I said.

"I'm sure she'll notice a barbwire tattoo on your arm," he snapped. I leaned up and pretended to tell him a secret.

"I'm not getting it on my arm. I'm going to get it on my breast," I whispered. Preston gasped and pulled back from me.

"But-but wouldn't that hurt and why would you want some weird guy hovering over your-your breast with a needle?!" he said, trying to pull me away from the store. I glared at him and simply sat down so he couldn't pull me anymore.

"I'm going to get it whether you're with me or not," I hissed. Preston stopped his huffing and puffing.

"Fine," he grumbled, helping me up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Back to Preston*

I watched from my seat next to Violet has she got her tattoo. She'd squirm a little every once in a while but never made a sound thankfully. I thought I'd lose my mind when she first gasped when the man first started with the needle. Violet hadn't let me see what she had picked; she said she wanted it to be a surprise.

I waited; tensed until the guy finally pulled away from her saying he was finished. I sighed in relief that she didn't had a needle hovering over her heart anymore and that that guy couldn't look at her anymore.

I stood up and watched as Violet hurried and pulled her tank-top up so I couldn't see what she had gotten yet. I walked her back out of the store, watching her nervously to see if she would start crying in pain or something.

"Did it hurt badly?" I asked finally once we were in my car. She glanced over at me, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Not really, just stung a little," she muttered. I wasn't sure if she was lying to me or not so I dropped it for now. As I drove us back to La Push we sat in silence this time. I was starting to get curious as to what she had printed on her skin forever.

I silently pulled into her driveway and turned off my car. I turned to face her completely now.

"Alright, Violet, show me what you got," I demanded. She grinned and pulled off her jacket so I could see easier. Violet lowered her tank-top until only the top of her left breast was showing. My breathing hitched at the sight of her skin and what she had printed on it now.

There was a black paw print the size of a tangerine right over her heart. My name was written inside of it in forest green in curly letters.

"Wow," I muttered. Without even thinking about it, I slid one finger over my name. Violet shivered but leaned closer towards me.

"Do you like it?" Violet asked nervously. I grinned and brushed two fingers over it this time, enjoying how her heart sped up and a blush spread over her cheeks.

"Oh yeah," I breathed huskily. She giggled and pushed me back into my door. Her lips were on mine with a hungry determination.

"I love you so much," she gasped out.

"I believe you," I breathed before she pulled my face back to hers.

I mean really, if a girl is going to get a tattoo over her _breast _for you then you know she must really like you.

**Author's Note: It's over! Finally, I'm about to go crazy with how many other stories that I need to work on. I hope that the few people who read this did at least enjoy my story. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
